Everyone Has Secrets
by frizzyfro12
Summary: On HIATUS...till I can come up with something better for this story... but you should realy check out 52 Days!
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Hello everybody. If you haven't read my profile yet, I'm MJ. Ok, as you can probly tell, this is my first time posting on so I'm not quite sure as to how this is going to show up. Um... This is my story that I started writing in May. It came out once a week to my friends. Now it's here on But, this time, it's coming out twice a week. On Tuesday's and Friday's. If I'm good, it'll be up late on a Thursday night. So before you start reading, I would just like to thank Brittany, my editor, cuz she is awesome! If it weren't for her, my story would be so bad because I can't spell!Oh,I forgot to tell you about the story. So, this story is like aT.V show. How you get a shoe that comes out every week and you have seasons. Same with mine. There's 24 episodes in this season and I already know how many seasons there's gonna be. Now, me andmy editor are thinking of awhole new series that is like a continuation of this one!That's the story.So that's it. You can contact me three ways,

My Xanga: AIM: Frizzyfro12

and

My E-mail: you have any questions, let me know!

MJ

* * *

Everyone has Secrets

A soap opera of lies, hate, truce and love

Episode 1- Pilot

James hauled his luggage up the stairs and into his new dormitory. He heaved a heavy sign and took in a big whiff of air.

Fresh.

It smelled fresh, as if it had never been used before. It didn't take him long to figure out which side of the room was his for to the right to him was a dresser filled with pictures and essential "guy things" while the walls were covered in every wizard and muggle sport imaginable. And James thought that he was a sport fanatic!

James set his old Hogwarts trunk on his bed. You could tell that his trunk had been used all 7 years that he was in school, rather then being replaced every couple of years, for the bottom was peeling. He would have gotten a new trunk, his parents offered, but THIS trunk held the best 7 years of his life.

James started to unpack his things slowly.

"Knock, knock roomy," a voice said from the door.

James looked up, getting his first glance at his new room mate.

He was about, 6'1" and had short brown hair. He had a slim build but nice hard muscles, (James could tell for the shirt he was wearing was tight fitting).

"The name's Liam. Liam McCarthy. Come from Durmstrand. How 'bout you?" Liam asked, walking over and shaking James' hand firmly.

"James Potter. Hogwarts," James answered.

This guy acted as if he'd know James his whole life. Maybe he did.

"Ya' know, you look familiar. But… I don't think that I've ever seen you before." Liam said, scanning James as if the answer was somewhere hiding on his body.

"Um..," James stuttered. "I play qudditch. I've been to every world cup throughout the past 17 years," James answered unsurely.

"Aha! You're James Potter!" Liam exclaimed, slapping James on the back. "The Hogwarts chaser. People back at home said you's the best in the world!" Liam exclaimed, giving James another slap on the back.

James tried pushing the blush out of his face.

"Well, I wouldn't say…" James started.

"Oh, go ahead! Flatter yourself! I know I would. And I'm gonna too! The boys back home, they'd never believe that I was roomies with a quidditch star. NEVER! They always said, '_You's ain't never gonna get into a college like the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ya gotta be smart, up here," _Liam pointed to his head, _'not down here," _Liam finished, pointing to his mouth.

"Well, I guess that I'm both," he gave James a cheesy smile.

"So, is that what you're here for? Quidditch?" Liam questioned.

"Well, I received a scholar ship, asking if I would play here. But that's not what I plan on doing for the rest of my life," James finished of quietly.

"So whatcha' here for then?"

"I…I'm not sure yet," James replied, bowing his head, ashamed.

Liam slapped him on the back again.

"Hell! Even I'm not sure what I want to do nor does anyone else here! You shouldn't feel ashamed. That's why you spend a year doing NOTHING, but partying and getting girls and then whatever you ace in, at least pass, that's what you plan to be in life," Liam finished.

Well, that made James feel a hell of a lot better.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

James walked down the hallway looking for room 1313.

"Remus!" James called, pounding on the door.

"Remus! Open up. Let me in! Come on…. hey, Remus," James greeted smiling cheerfully at the sour faced Remus.

"Man James. Talk about impatient. Come in," Remus finished off dully.

James walked in and plopped down on the bed.

"Where's Sirius?" James questioned.

"Right here!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up next to James on the bed.

"Sirius! You scared the shit out of me!" James exclaimed.

Remus sighed. He hated it when James swore.

"I can't believe this. How did you two get a room together and I got stuck with a freak from Durmstrand. I mean this guy is totally weird. He's a sports fanatic and he like _worship's _the ground that I walk on. This guy's nuts," James finished.

"So now that you've seen our room, let's go see yours!" Sirius cried, bouncing off the bed, causing James' side to go off, pushing James off the bed.

"I swear," James said, rubbing his bottom, "Sirius is sugar active 24/7. He never stops!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Whoa! You're right. There ain't a space of wall left," Sirius exclaimed.

"Isn't," Remus corrected.

"Isn't what," Sirius questioned.

"Isn't is the correct term," Remus answered.

"Isn't is the correct term for what?"

"Never mind."

"No, no tell me. Pleeeease!"

"Sirius just shut up."

"Grrr."

"Don't you growl at me or I'll make sure that I bite you next full moon," Remus snapped.

"Guys! You fight like a married couple," James exclaimed. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"James, do ya' know that this guy has pictures of you on his wall? Look, here, here… here and here too!" Sirius said, pointing to pictures of James.

And sure enough, small but noticeable was a section of pictures strictly devoted to James. They varied from Hogwarts old newspaper (The Gossiper) to (which freaked James out slightly) pictures of James with his friends and family, just hanging out at his house. But the weird thing about the pictures containing James with his friends and family, the people in those pictures, acted as if they didn't even know someone was snapping a shot of them. In the moving pictures everybody just kept talking and acting happy and not disturbed.

James, Sirius, and Remus walked down to the Dining Hall for dinner.

"Ya, know. This is gonna feel really weird. No Dippet to start dinner off at the beginning. Kind of sad," Sirius commented.

"I think we should all give him a moment of peace," Sirius replied, bowing his head.

"Ok, moment's over," James said as the 3 boys entered the Dining Hall.

That's when he saw her. She was standing by the food table, talking to other girls. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her tight blue jeans and tank top modeled off her every curve.

"Kendra Saunders," Remus whispered in James' ear.

"What?"

"Her name is Kendra. Kendra Saunders. She's a 2nd year. Makes her off limits to us," Remus explained.

"Off limits? How do you know that?" James questioned.

"I've been socializing with the older students here at the university," Remus explained

"Socializing?"

"I swear, how were you two the smartest in our class?"

"Cuz we got skills!" Sirius replied.

"Oh my god. She's walking over here," James cried. He quickly ran his hand threw his hair.

"Hi! You must be First years. I'm Kendra Saunders," Kendra said.

She spoke in a silky voice causing James' knees to buckle. Kendra went around and shook each of the boys' hands. James held on a second longer.

"Now, just a few pointers: you can sit wherever you want, but if you want to survive your first day, I would sit over there," Kendra explained, pointing over to the farthest left table.

"Great….." Sirius mumbled.

"So, if you need any help, just find me at the 2nd year table." Kendra finished, pointing to the table, farthest to the right. With that Kendra walked away. "Well, she's defiantly got it going on," Sirius commented.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

James was sitting in the Boys lounge watching Remus beat Sirius in a game of wizards' chess. "I wouldn't move there if I were you," James warned.

"Shut up James. Let the master work," Sirius snapped.

"Knight to c4,"Sirius said.

"Checkmate!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius pounded his head in the table.

"Told you."

"Bugger off."

"Lily! What are you doing in here?" Remus shouted in surprise.

James and Sirius turned around and for a second time today, James caught himself staring.

Lily had changed over the summer. Or maybe she had always looked like that, just, her excellent figure was covered up by the Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh! I know. I'm sorry, truly. It's just that, a girl lost her cat and I was helping her look for it. I figured…"

"I didn't know that you were going to this school," Remus cut in.

"Oh, yes. Actually, I was accepted to come during our 7th year but I told the school that I wanted to finish off the year at Hogwarts. Besides, then I would be a level ahead of all my friends."

"Hey, is your friend, Cassidy, still going out with what's-his-face?" Remus asked. James noted the bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah. His name is…."

"Derek. I know,"interrupted .

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, if we see Joe Shmoe, we'll tell ya'!" Sirius said, breaking the awkward silence.

"His name is Rusko. I guess, then, I'll see you guys around," Lily finished off lamely.

And with that, Lily stalked off in search for the missing cat.

"Well, this year should be interesting.

* * *

These are some questions you might just want to think about...

What is Liam planning on doing with his life? Why is he at school?

Why does Liam have a wall of pictures containing James?

What urged Kendra to go and talk to the boys?

Is Remus jelous of Cassiday's boyfriend? Why would he be?

How did Sirius make it into colledge?

Where's Peter?

These questions were made by my friends Ally. They might seem weird, but they are very close on what's gonna happen in the story...

Is Liam possiby...GAY?(or a stalker)

Does Remus like Cassiday's Bf?

It "Kendra"(nice name).. bad? (Like cece)

Next Week On...

Everyone Has Secrets

James lands himself in detention. But while he's there, he meet a new old friend. This grounds keeper/janitor...

_"Ah, Albus Dumbledor," the man said,sticking out a wrinkled hand._

_"James Potter."_

And the the gangs past is here to taunt them even more...

_"Mr.Potter, I was hoping that you would leave such behavior back at Hogwarts." _

_"A good time would be...tonight...at 7:00...in DETENTION!"_


	2. Episode 2: New and Old Friends

**Edit: June 10, 2006.**

Ok, I know that this was up earlier but I was having writters block so I submitted this episode and then I forgot to save my changes. Then I couldn't get back on. THEN, I had a wedding to go to today. I was a busy two days.(plus frustrating.) So, that's the explanation. Um, That's all then. Thanks for my ONE review, Tamzi, great helpful hints. Um, that's all. Oh, yeah, disclamer. Forgot that last time...

Disclamer:I don't own anything that you reconize. Simple enough.

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Knock, knock roomie."_

_"The name's Liam. Liam McCarthy. Come from Durmstrang. How 'bout you?_

_"James Potter. Hogwarts."_

_"Kendra Saunders," Remus whispered in James' ear._

_"Her name is Kendra. Kendra Saunders. She's a 2nd year. Makes her off limits to us."_

_"Hi! You must be first years. I'm Kendra Saunders,"Kendra said._

_"Lily! What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh. I know. I'm sorry, truly..."_

* * *

Episode 2: New and Old Friends

* * *

"Prongs. Prongies…time to get up. We have class you dimwit!" Remus said, shaking James violently. 

Remus sighed.

"Alright Padfoot. You got lucky this time. Just… don't be so harsh," Remus pleaded.

"Oh, come on. And you dumped water on my head. That's not harsh? Puh-lease!" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

Sirius tip-toed over towards James's bed. Sirius leaned over so that his mouth next to James's ear.

"Hey James. Can I call you Jamsies?" Sirius said in a low feminine voice.

"Muhun," James said groggily.

Remus sighed in thebackground.

Sirius smiled.

"Jamesies, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What do you think about that hunk Sirius Black?"

"Sirius! Stop fooling around!" Remus hissed.

"Sirius, He's a jerk. I've got a broom. Fast one," James mumbled. Although it was hard to hear for he mumbled his words together.

"A Jerk! So, I bet that you kiss better than Sirius too?"

"Hell yes."

"Open your eyes and let's see," Sirius said in a seductive voice.

James' eyes snapped open.

"Arrrrrgh!"

James stumbled back and fell off the bed with a "thump".

"Bloody hell! Sirius! Moron!" James hollered.

"Why are you screwing up my Happy Time?"

Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"Your…happy time? What the hell your "Happy Time?"

"When I'm asleep and I don't see YOU!"

"That hurts the soul…"Sirius said with an expression of mock hurt.

"As lovely as this little fight is, there was a reason as to why I woke you up," Remus said in a tired voice.

"Well, I would like for you to share that with us all," James snapped.

"James, classes start in 15 minutes but, we've spent some time talking about nothing, so now," Remus looked at his watch, "we have 5 minutes."

"What!"

James started running around the room throwing on the clothes he wore yesterday.

"See ya' in class, James!" Remus and Sirius said while leaving the room.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

James opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom.

Good.

No teacher in sight.

James got down on his stomach and "Slithered" across the floor.

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping that you would leave such behavior back at Hogwarts."

James' head snapped up. He knew that voice all too well.

"McGonagall?'

"Yes, Potter. Now get up and get in your seat,"

James got off the floor.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" James questioned.

"I got transferred over to this college. But right now is not the time to talk about my career."

"When would it be then?" James asked.

He figured that if he kept talking, she would forget that he was late to class.

"A good time would be…tonight, at 7:00…in DETENTION!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"I can't believe you got a detention the first day we had classes," Remus murmured.

"I know! Isn't that great!" Sirius exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but…aren't we a little OLD to be receiving detentions?" James questioned. "I mean, this IS college. We're practically adults now," James reasoned.

"Yeah, whatever James. Just, see you after detention," Sirius said, waving a good-bye to him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Alright Potter. You're done for tonight. See you Wednesday," McGonagall said, bidding James goodnight.

James hitched his bag onto his left shoulder and headed back towards his dorm.

As James walked across the University, he noticed a hut out to the left. James took a short detour towards this hut. Standing outside was an elderly man. He seemed to be pushing a cart much too heavy and big for his size.

"Here, let me help you," James said putting down his bag. James pulled on the end of the cart all the way back to the hut.

"Thank you, young man, "the elder replied.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

James wasn't very fond of tea, but the look on the man's face made James think otherwise.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind helping ya' know," James commented as the old man bustled around the small kitchen.

"No, no. Here. I'm done. Help yourself," the man said.

James filled his cup half way. He sipped some tea, trying not to show his dislike for it. James decided to change the flavor by placing several scoops of sugar in his cup.

"Ya' know, this really means a lot to me. Thank you so much…"

James paused.

Now that he thought about it, the man hadn't said what his name was.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore," the man said, sticking out a wrinkled hand.

"James Potter," James replied shaking the man's hand.

"So, um, Mr. Dumbledore, how long have you been teaching here?" James wasn't quite sure what Dumbledore did but he didn't want to insult him either.

"I'm not a teacher. I'm the janitor." Dumbledore replied.

"But… doesn't the janitor get to live inside too?" James questioned.

"Yeah, but I chose to live out here instead. Let's me have fresh air. I can take air baths in the privacy of my own home." Dumbledore finished.

"I see," James said.

"I see you like a lot of sugar like me!" Dumbledore said.

James looked down at his cup which was now filled to the rim with sugar.

'_Crap!'_ James thought. He started to mix up his sugar, only now, his drink was a sugar drink with a little bit of tea. James started forcing his spoon around the cup, trying to mix up the stubborn sugar clump.

"Well," James said with an uneasy voice, "I better get going. I have class tomorrow,ya' know. So... um… see ya' around Mr. Dumbledore," James said, excusing himself for the table.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

James trekked up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Hey, you out having fun with a lady friend. NO fair, it's only the second day," Liam remarked.

James could just imagine the smirk on Liam's face.

"Shut your face. I was in detention," James snapped.

"Sure. Just, if you brought your friend with you, don't keep me up all night. Kay?" Liam said.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

That's it. See you all next week. 

No Ponder questions

_Next week on Everybody Has Secrets..._

_"Oh! Um...are...are you the, are you my roomate?" Lily questioned._

_The girl looked, then took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it._

_"Vanessa Shinglton."_

_"Lily! What are you doing here?" James exclaimed._

_"Um, well, my roomate...she set the sprinklers off in our dormitry and now our beds are wet."_

_"You were hoping I would give you something warm to wear and something to sleep on?"_

_"Something along those lines."_

_"Dude! I can't believe you went to school with her for 7 YEARS! I mean, that chick is so hot!" Liam exclaimed._


	3. Episode 3: Of Satin and Satan

Hey, here it is, Episode 3! Yeah! Ok, so, I feel like I'm talking to no one at the moment 'cept my dog. Um, well, I know that Troy reads this thought. Makes me feel good. HEHEHEHEH, um, so I guess that's all. I promise, by the end of this season, I will have everything in place. I realized that I never put in indents in my first two chapters. Grrrrrr. So, now I have a post-it note on my computer telling me everything I have to do. Oh yeah, just so you know, I have dedorant all over my tank top. Oh yeah, I know this is starting off really slow, but this is all leading up to the end of this season and future seasons. All this needs to happen in order for the final season fanale to happen. That will be a big moment! I can't wait until that moment. So, I know, even my editor told me it doesn't have enough drama/soap opera appeal. It will. Makes me feel sooooo much better. I was planning this out in the shower. If you're reading this, please let me know threw a comment here or a comment on my xanga, Thanks, MJ! Oh, P.S, in the last chapter, at the end, Liam was like, "No fair, it's only the second day." What he means is that, they all got to the University but they didn't have classes. Everyone got there around 3 till, so there were no classes. But, the part with McGonagall, that was the next day. So essentially, they had been at the school for about...a day and a half, but Liam just said two days.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Liam, Vanessa, the college and the plot is mine. Plus the wording. Nothing else is mine thought. Oh yeah, so is the blue eyed girl. She's mine too.

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_ "McGonagall?"_

_ "Yes, Potter. Now get up and get in your seat."_

_ "A good time would be...tonight, at 7:00...in DETENTION!_

_ "Here, let me help you."_

_ "Thank you, young man."_

_ "Albus Dumbledore."_

_ "James Potter."_

* * *

Episode 3- Of Saint and Satan

* * *

Lily opened her dormitory door. A sent of cinnamon and oranges flowed from the room. She walked in the room with caution. Lily noticed that the little light that shown was from candles. Sanding in the middle of the room was a girl lighting a candle. 

This girl had semi-long hair. It was a dark black, like a raven. She had icy blue eyes and her nose and eyebrow were pierced. (Lily wouldn't have been surprised if her tong had been pierced too.)

She wore a black mini skirt with neon tights underneath and black fish nets over the tights. A small back tank top was covered up by the fish net shirt but her belly button showed and it was pierced too. The combat boots and triple cartilage plus double on her ear lobes finished off her Goth and sinister look.

Lily coughed from the heavy fumes of the burning candles.

"Super naturalists say orange fumes open your pores. It's a little deathly but works well," the girl said.

"Oh!" Lily gasped, startled. "Um…are…are you the, are you my roommate?" Lily questioned.

"Well, if you're Lily Evans, then I am," the girl replied.

"Yes, that's me. Lily Evans. Nice to meet you," Lily said sticking out her hand.

The girl looked at it, then took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. She took a long drag and then replied,  
"Vanessa Shinglton."

Lily would have liked to tell her that she shouldn't smoke in the dormitories, but to be quite frank, Lily was a little afraid of her new roommate.

"You want one?" Vanessa offered, holding out the pack.

"Um…no thanks. I don't smoke," Lily said, eyeing the pack.

Vanessa smiled and gave her a chuckle. Suddenly, the sprinkler system went off, putting out all the candles which was the only source of light in the room.

"Damnit!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Lily! What are you doing here?" James exclaimed as he opened the door.

Lily smiled at him sheepishly.

"Um, well, my roommate…she set the sprinklers off in our dormitory, and now our beds are wet…" Lily explained.

"You were hoping I would give you something warm to wear and sleep on?" James said with a smile.

"Sort of, something along those lines," Lily said sheepishly.

"Yeah, hold on," James told her.

He turned around and ran face to face into Liam.

"Dude! Is that the chick from last night? IT IS! I can't believe she came back for more. Holy…"

"Shut up! Why do you have to be so loud?" James snapped in an undertone. "Just a friend from Hogwarts. Her room's all wet and she needs some clothes," James explained quickly.

Liam shoved passed James and leaned against the dormitory door frame.

"Hello," Liam said.

"Hi," Lily replied.

"Don't know if James told you, but I'm his new roommate. My name's Liam," he finished

"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you," Lily said politely.

"You and your friend need a place to stay? You can spend the night here. It'll be like, a sleepover," Liam said.

"Ok, let me tell Vanessa," Lily said.

"Dude!" Liam said. "I can't believe you went to school with her for seven YEARS! I mean, that chick is soooo hot!"

"Yeah, whatever," James commented.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Come on Vanessa! It'll be fun. Besides, I know one of the guys and…" but Lily wasn't quite sure as to what she should say. Lily never liked James. They were more like enemies. What surprised Lily was the way James was behaving. He wasn't acting arrogant or snotty. He was actually acting like a gentleman.

"Look, I'm not a big fan of James Potter myself, but I trust him enough. Nothing's gonna happen," Lily assured her.

"I'm not worried about anything! I just… I'd rather just sleep in the sodding bed," Vanessa snapped.

"Oh," was all Lily said.

"Ya' know what, I'll go. Just so YOU don't CRY!" Vanessa said.

"I wasn't gonna cry…"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

That night Lily, James and Liam talked and played games like wizards' chess almost all night. Vanessa just sat away from the group watching.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Remus looked at his wrist watch.

"Shit," he murmured.

It was well past 10:00 and while there was no curfew to beat, if Sirius decided to go to bed early, Remus would be locked out.

He scooped up his books and paper and sprinted out the door. Just as Remus turned a corner, he ran into someone.

_Thump_

"Good Lord! I'm sorry!" Remus exclaimed. He scurried around picking up his scattered books.

"Here, this is yours," a feminine voice said.

Remus looked up at a pair of bright, blue eyes.

* * *

Bum bum bum bummmmm! Cliff Hanger. To bad I'm coming back later today to post episode 4. Just so you all know, I'm going to camp next week, so I'm posting two stories today and on Friday to make up for it. Ok? So, leave me comments while I'm at camp. So, yeah... 

Ponder Questions

Why does Vanessa act like she does?

Where's she from?

The way Liam acted around Lily, is he like that around every girl?

Why was Vanessa feeling uncomfterble(sp) about spending the night with the boys?

Who was the girl Remus ran into?

_Later on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"So, what do you think about Lily? I mean, you're like friends or something, right?_

_"She cool and stuff. She dated and had friends."_

_"Do you know him?"_

_Silence_

_"Who is he anyway?"_

_"Asswhole, that's who," she said, getting up and storming off._

_"Wait!"_

_"I think that this is yours."_


	4. Episode 4: My heart's beating

Ok, here's episode 4. Hope you like it. I know, shocker, not a big introduction.

Disclaimer: Only what impresses you is mine...

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Vanessa Shinglton"_

_"You were hoping I would give you something warm to wear and sleep on?"_

_"Sort off, something along those lines."_

_"Shit."_

_"Good Lord! I'm sorry," Remus exclaimed._

_"Here, this is your," a feminie voice said._

* * *

Episode 4- My Heart's Beating Faster Then Yours

* * *

James woke up the next morning on the floor lying really close to Lily. He jumped ever so slightly, his heart was beating quickly. Once he relaxed, he really studied Lily's face. She looked really peaceful and almost…vulnerable. 

Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern and her hair glimmered in the sunlight. Her skin looked so soft and delicate. James wondered what it felt like.

Lily's eyes fluttered open. James jumped back, startled.

Lily smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"…'Morning," was all James could say.

She yawned ever so slightly while stretching her arms.

"Is it ever comfortable when sleeping on the floor?" Lily questioned.

James smirked.

"Ha! No,"

"I didn't think so."

Qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

James, Lily and Liam all walked down to breakfast in a row, talking, while Vanessa followed behind.

Vanessa sat down at the table farthest from everyone else.

Lily felt a little bad about that, and almost considered going to ask Vanessa to come and sit with them. But she didn't.

"Could you pass the sugar Lily?" Sirius asked.

"What do you need the sugar for?"

"My food, duh!" Sirius said with big eyes.

"Everything he eats contains sugar," Remus said with a smirk.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like this," Lily said, passing Sirius the sugar.

"I'm never gonna get fat. I play Quidditch," Sirius said puffing out his chest.

James snorted.

"You don't own a broom!"

"Yeah I do."

"Yeah, sure, whatever man," James said.

"Fine. You don't have to believe me. I don't care," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about? Like you could even…"

"I'll… be right back. I'm gonna go see what's up with Vanessa," Lily said to no one in particular.

She got up from the table and walked over to Vanessa.

"Hey," Lily said, sitting down next to Vanessa.

"Are you alright?" Lily questioned.

Silence

"So…," Lily said looking around.

Coming down the isle were three boys.

They were all smiling.

The middle one had short, cut clean, brown hair. It was spiked in the front, too. He had a little bit of brown fuzz on his chin, blue eyes and a big nose.  
Even so, he still looked like an angel.

His friend on the left had lots of relaxed frizzy hair. It was pretty long too.

He pointed to Vanessa and Lily and walked over.

"Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa. Is that really you?" the brown haired angel asked.

Vanessa didn't say anything.

"Geez you look TOTALLY different."

"So, you two know each other then," the frizzy haired boy said.

"Yeah, we go way back."

"Vanessa, whatever happened to you? You like, vanished off the face of the planet," the angle said.

His two buddies chuckled.

Vanessa took a bite of her toast.

"Did you turn into a mute when you left too?' Frizzy asked.

Vanessa turned and spat in Frizzy's face.

The brown haired angel grabbed Vanessa's chin, turning her face so that she was looking him in the eye.

Lily held her breath.

The boy looked Vanessa up and down.

"Good Lord," He murmured.

"You sure have changed," he said letting her go.

She turned away.

"Let's go, Charlie, Maxx," the angel said.

"Jason, did you see the red head? She was pretty hot man," Lily heard the frizzy haired boy say as they walked away.

Vanessa took another bite of her toast, chewing fast.

"What on earth was that all about?" Lily questioned.

"Do you know him?"

Silence

"Who is he anyway?"

"Asshole, that's who," Vanessa said getting up and storming off.

"Wait!" Lily called, getting up and following her.

"What's wrong?" Lily questioned as she quickened her pace. "You can tell me…"

"That's the thing!" Vanessa snapped.

"I don't want to tell you. Why are you trying to be all buddy buddy with me? Hmm? We're not friends and I don't need you. So… just stop being all cheerful and shit and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vanessa finished.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Wait"_ (Lily)_

"What do you think's going on with Lily and what's-her-face?" Sirius questioned mouth full.

"I don't know," James said.

"Remus! Bloody hell! You can't be reading during breakfast. This is a relaxing time!" Sirius snapped, taking the book out of Remus' hands.

"Oi! Give that back! That's not even mine!" Remus snapped back.

"Well, whose is it then?" Sirius questioned.

"It…it must be that girl's book. The one I ran into last night," Remus said.

Liam smiled.

"Lupin, got yourself a girlfriend?"

"NO, I… I just ran into her," Remus said with a huff.

"I'm gonna go and return this. See ya' in class," Remus said, getting up and heaving his bag over his shoulder.

"Um, I have to go do…stuff," Sirius said, his eyes following Remus down the hall.

"Sirius…don't spy on Moony. How do you think that'd make him feel?" James pleaded.

"I'm not. I just wanna be there so that if he screws up, I can…ya know… help him out," Sirius said getting up.

"Mate, honestly," James said, his eyes full of plead.

"Alright, alright. I'll make myself scarce. Won't even know that I was there.

Sirius got up and walked down the hall towards the direction Remus turned in.

"How long have you known those two?" Liam asked.

"Too long," James responded.

Liam chuckled.

"No, um, since I was 11, first year at Hogwarts."

"I guess that is long. 8 years."

"Yeah, but those 8 years whereprobably the best of my life," James said.

"So that means that you've know Lily for that long too. Right?" Liam questioned.

"Yeah."

"SO…she's cool…and stuff," Liam said. It was more of a statement.

"Sure."

"I bet she's the type who always had her homework in on time."

"You're right. But she was like…normall too. She dated and stuff. She had friends…"James said.

"Dude! She probably had like…80 boyfriends, right?" Liam said.

"No, more like…5. She wasn't much of a dater. Ya' know. She got asked out a lot, but she rarely accepted," James said.

"Does that make you two friends? You and Lily? Like, is she off-limits?" Liam questioned.

"Um…I guess not," James said, trying to figure out what Liam said.

"GREAT! See you in class," he said, getting up and leaving.

James sat there pondering what Liam had just said.

'_Like, is she off-limits?'_

"_Off-limits'_

"_Off'_

"_Limits'_

"Good Lord! He's not!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

There she was. Along with 5 other giggling girls. And there was the girl that Remus had run into.

Remus' heart was beating fast.

'_Ok Moony. They're just girls. It's not like I'm asking her out or something.'_ Remus said to himself. He was trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working.

'_I'm just giving her back her book.'_

He walked towards the group of girls.

It was like they had x-ray vision for as soon as Remus was behind them they all turned around.

"Um, H…"But the words just seemed to vanish from Remus' mouth.

All the girls around the blond Remus had run into started giggling like crazy.

"Did…you need something?" she asked.

"I…Ithinkthatthisisyours," Remus said in one long sentence.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I think, that this is yours," Remus said handing her the book, but not before he looked at the name.

'_Lauren Reed,'_ he read.

He thought that she had grabbed the book, so he ended up dropping it.

"I'm sorry," Remus said as she picked it up.

Remus' whole face was bright red.

"So, you must be Remus Lupin," She said.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"Here. I'm sure that we're learning different things. You're a first year, huh?" she asked.

Remus just nodded.

"I've got to get to class. So, I'll see you around," she said, turning and leaving with her gang.

Remus knew that he should say something. Anything…

"Lauren?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

All her friends were giggling behind her causing Remus to turn red.

"Um, I'll…definitely see you around," he said.

He friends giggled again and Lauren and her group left.

"I feel like an idiot," Remus said as soon as Lauren and her friends turned the corner.

"No, no. Considering your standards, I thought that you handled that ok," Sirius said as he came out of his hiding spot.

"How long have you been there?" Remus questioned.

"Long enough," Sirius said.

He walked over to a very embarrassed Remus.

"Dude, why are you so tense around girls. You talk to Lily just fine," Sirius said.

"Lily's a friend. She's different," Remus answered.

"So…are you implying that you've got the hots for little miss blondy?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"No! I never said that!"

"I think so!" Sirius said, his smirk growing.

"I…I…I don't know," Remus said dropping to the floor.

"Mate, it's ok. You've just gotta have confidence in yourself," Sirius assured him.

Remus sighed.

"You and James make it seem so easy. I don't know how you do it," Remus said.

"Geez! I'm nervous as hell when I talk to a girl I really like. All I do it go 'Hey, I like her. If she likes me back, great! And if not, her loss," Sirius said.

"You've never been rejected before," Remus pointed out.

"Sure I have. And all I do is brush it off. At least I tried, right? Now with a little practice, you'll be fine, come on," Sirius said standing up and grabbing Remus' hand. "I'll help you. Ok?" Sirius said.

"Thanks Padfoot," Remus said. "Oh, do you think that this could stay between just me and you? I really don't want Prongs knowing. For now…"

"Of course, Moony. Anything for my favorite werewolf," Sirius said, giving Remus a noogy.

* * *

That's all. This is most likely go under, one of the worst edited ones. Sorry guys, it's just that I have a job interview to go to today. Wish me luck! 

MJ

_Friday on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Look, I'm sorry. I was acting like a jerk. I was with my buddies and it just spilled out."_

_"What do you want Jason?"_

_"I missed you."_

_"James, go get us some food," Sirius whinned._

_"I'll go do it. Maybe I'll run into Vanessa while I'm at the kitchens."_

_"Ah James. What can I say? You're a bright boy but, your grades aren't showing it."_

_"You know, I could help you in Potions. I mean, I learned how the British, French and American's do their potions. I could help you," Kendra offered._

_"You can meet me in the second years' dorm at 7:00. See you then."_

_"I can't believe that I'm going to be walking in the second year dorm. Walking...on second year ground."_

_"Hope you survive," Sirius called._


	5. Episode 5: Emotions, Inside and Out

OMG! I am sooooo sorry. So, I promises myself once that I would never make my readers(no matter how small) wait for a chapter. This is what happened. So I started my story and it was great. And I was like,"Hey, I'm four chapter's ahead of my readers. I'll be fine to start posting." Then...school ended and I started to enjoy my freedom and I didn't write. Soon, the week of camp came and I left, and didn't write at all during camp. I came back for a week and then I went to Grandma's for the 4th of July. I wrote a little. Well, actually, I was on a roll, but then I ran out of paper! Can you believe that! So, I took me a while to start writting again. THEN, I started working every Tuesday and Thursday and then days turned into weeks and I still wasn't typing up my story for my editor. Finally, I buckled down and got busy. So, for updates, I'm not sure when I will update. Today thought, I will probley have a lot, but I'm not sure if I'll update everyday or not. Soooo Sorry. I promise, next season I'll have it all done for you. So, I was looking at my calender and in a couple of weeks I start season two for my friends! I was like, "I'm not even half done with season One!" Going a little crazy. So that's the thing. Here's Episode 5. This is like, one of my favorite episodes...

Disclamer: I don't own anything you reconize reading from the books. Make since?

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa. Is that really you? Geez, you look totally different."_

_"You two know eachother?"_

_"Yeah. We go way back. Vanessa, whatever happened to you? You like, vanished off the face of the planet."_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_"Do you know him?" Lily questioned. "Who is he anyway?"_

_"Asswhole, that's who," Vanessa said._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_"So, you've know Lily for a long time then?" Liam asked._

_"Pretty much."_

_"Like, is Lily off limits?" Liam questioned._

_"Um...I guess not," James said._

_"Great! See you in class," He said, getting up and leaving._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"I think this is yours," Remus said, handing her back her book._

_"I feel like an idiot," Remus said as soon as Lauren and her friends turned the corner._

_"No, considering you standers, I thought that you handled that ok," Sirius said. "I could help you."_

_"Could this just stay between you and me? I really don't want prongs to know. For now..."_

_"Of course Moony. Anything for my favorite werewolf."

* * *

_

Episode 5: Emotions; Inside and out.

* * *

Vanessa was jogging the stairs in the Quidditch stadium. She jogged down her last row. When she got to the bottom, she stopped, bent over and put her hands on her knees. 

"I see you changed." said a voice behind her.

It was the brown haired angel.

But she had in fact changed her clothes. She wore black baggy guy shorts. She also wore a sports bra showing off her creamy white stomach which was hard and toned. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun on the top of her head.

Vanessa looked up at him loathingly. She spat at the ground.

"I guess I deserved that." He said.

She spat again and walked past him towards her water bottle.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was acting like a jerk. I was with my buddies and it just... spilled out," he said, following her.

Vanessa sat on the bench closest to the ground.

"You're so quite. You used to have something to say to everything!" he said with a chuckle.

He sat next to her. Surprisingly, she didn't move.

"I never thought of you as being a person who would get your eyebrow pierced. But, if I do say so myself, it looks sexy," he said.

Vanessa looked at him. He looked her in the eye, both eyebrows raised.

She closed her water bottle and set it on the ground.

"What do you want Jason?" she questioned.

"Finally! She speaks!" Jason said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm serious," she said.

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"As of right now? Or all together?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

Vanessa smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"I never thought I'd see that smile again," he said. "I've missed you," he said looking her in the eye.

She looked away.

"I had to leave," she said quietly.

"I know. You hurt me. You didn't even say good-bye," Jason remarked.

"I had no choice, Jason," Vanessa replied.

She turned and looked at him.

Jason leaned in ever so slightly.

"I have to go," she whispered.

Vanessa grabbed her water, got up and left.

"See ya' around Graying," she called back.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily walked down to the lounge.

Sitting in the middle was James, Liam, Remus and Sirius. They were all playing Exploding Snap.

"Hey guys," Lily said, sitting on the couch next to Remus. "Have you guys seen Vanessa anywhere?"

"Not since this morning," Liam answered.

"Did you check your room?" Sirius questioned.

"On and off all day," Lily said.

"I'll help you find her if you want," James said looking up at her.

"That's ok," Lily said.

"James, go get us some food," Sirius whined.

"I'll go do it. Maybe I'll run into my roommate while I'm at the kitchens," Lily said.

"I'll go with you," James said, setting down his cards and getting up.

Lily walked out of the door, James right next to her.

They walked for a little while in a silence. James knew that he should say something, but everything that ran threw his mind seemed lame.

"Does Sirius ever stop eating?" Lily finally asked.

"Um…not that I know of," James said with a smirk.

"You're not much better though," Lily commented.

James gasped in mockery.

"I do not! I have a six pack if you must know. Your words sting like salt in a wound," James said.

Lily patted James on the arm.

"Sorry."

James shoved her slightly.

"Hey!" Lily shoved him back.

"Last on to the kitchens is a rotten Slytherin!" Lily called.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Not fair! You totally cheated!" James whined.

"You're a total baby," Lily said.

James and Lily walked into the kitchen. Scurrying around were house elves.

"They use house elves here, too," James commented.

"Well, Hogwarts and this University are connected, I think," Lily said. "That's why McGonagall is here," she said.

"Oh."

"What do you think Sirius wants?" Lily asked James.

"Doesn't matter. He'll eat anything," James said.

"Let's see… Can I get some left over pudding from dinner and anything else that's still good?" James asked no one in particular.

About five different house elves came up to James with everything he requested.

James bent down and grabbed the food.

"Thanks," he said.

Lily started at him awe.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Um…yeah," Lily answered.

"What was that all about?" Lily questioned.

"What?"

"That! With the house elves!" Lily said.

"Asking them for food?"

"Yeah! I mean, you were so…gentle…but commando like type," Lily finished.

She had never seen this side of James before. He had really changed over the summer.

James chuckled.

"OK, then," he said.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily walked up the stairs to her dormitory. She noted that the shower was running. She was glad that Vanessa was safe.

The water turned off and about 15 minutes later, Vanessa emerged from the bathroom. She wore plaid pajama bottoms and a grey sports bra. Her hair was down and slicked up against her back, seeing that it was wet. Her hair was so long.

"Look Vanessa, I didn't mean to interfere with your problems…" Lily started.

"Red…" she started, "I really don't care. Hope I didn't offend you," she said, her voice doing into a mockery at the last part.

She set her pillow on the floor and placed her candles around it. She lit each one and then turned back to Lily.

"I'm calling forth the spirits. If you don't bug me, maybe, just mane, I'll ask them not to torch you in your sleep," she said. Her blue eyes shown brightly.

Lily's eyes opened wide.

"Um, OK. I won't. I mean, I hadn't planned on to at first, but…"

Vanessa just laughed at her.

"Red, you crack me up. You know that?" she asked.

Vanessa sat on her pillow in the middle of the candles, her legs crossed Indian style.

Lily decided to read. That didn't last so long. Vanessa was murmuring and swaying and it really scared Lily, although she would never admit it. So she turned out her light and tried to sleep.

Tried.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Two weeks passed. Both Lily and James learned interesting things about their new roommates.

James found out that Liam kept up with only the tip teams in both Quidditch and muggle sports. That the posters and pictures had been from games he'd been too. Thought Liam didn't bring up why James was on his wall and James never brought it up either.

Liam soon became good friends with the guys and Lily. Luckily for James, Liam never brought up the whole, going-out-with-Lily and the is-she-off-limits thing.

Lily on the other hand, figured out that Vanessa did her floor ritual every night. Sometimes, she'd go on about an hour longer if she was really angry. She did her orange scented candle thing before she'd take a shower and she slept on the floor on Wednesday nights in order to "think more clearly." (Lily found this out when one night she went to the bathroom and thought Vanessa was a murderer.)

Unfortunately, Lily figured that Vanessa liked the nickname "Red" because she kept calling Lily that.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Tuesday during advanced potion's class, their lesson was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor Minsly said.

Who walked in out of all the kids in the school?

Severus Snape

"Ah, Mr. Snape. I was wondering when they would switch you," Professor Minsly said.

Snape smiled that awful smile and took the open seat in the front.

"I didn't know the slimy git went to school here," James whispered to Sirius.

Lily and Remus shot him a glare from down the row.

The bell finally rang and the class started packing up their notes.

"James, James Potter. Could you stay after for a moment?" the professor asked.

"Um…yeah. Hold on," he said. "See you at lunch guys."

He walked down to the professor's desk.

"Yes sir?" James questioned.

"Ah, James. What can I say? You're a bright boy but, your grades aren't showing it," the professor said lamely.

"I…I'm failing?" James asked.

"You're not failing. I just think that you're not putting up much of an effort. You're in college now. I think this is the first time something's challenging you. Is it not?"

James thought about it. This was the first time that any class made him think. At Hogwarts, everything had come easy.

"I guess you're right sir," James said.

"If you need a tutor, let me know," Professor Minsly said.

"Ok," James responded.

He went back to his seat, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"See you later Professor," James called.

"Have a good day."

"James!" a voice said as James walked out the door.

He spun around and was face-to-face with Kendra Saunders.

"Kendra! Hey, how are you?" James asked.

James could feel himself heat up.

"Mind if I walk with you down to lunch?" she questioned.

"No! Not at all," James exclaimed.

She smiled and they started walking.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Professor Bimbo," Kendra started.

James snorted.

"I mean, come on. We haven't really done anything yet, you guys either, and he thinks you're on the road of doom. Please," Kendra said.

James laughed.

"Yeah. At Hogwarts, everything was so easy," James said.

"Oh! You went to Hogwarts?" She said.

"Yeah, we're you go?" James asked.

"I actually went to three schools. I started at Hogwarts for 2 years, and then my parents had to move to France, for work. I was there for 4 years. I don't think we'd move again, but we did. To America. I spent a year there then moved back here," she finished.

"Wow, you did move a lot," James said.

"You know, I could help you in potions. I mean, I learned how the English, French and American's do their potions and the differences. I could help you," Kendra offered.

"Really! Cause, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all," Kendra replied.

They ended at the Dining Hall.

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Um, Ok."

"You can meet me in the second year's dorm at 7 O' clock. See you," She said.

"Kay."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I can't believe that I'm going to be walking in the second year dorm. Walking…on second year ground.

"Well James…you were always the more adventurous one amongst us all," Remus commented.

"Yeah. We'll, I better go," James said.

"Hope you survive," Sirius called.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

James stood in front of the second year dorm. He took in a bug gulp of air.

"Here does nothing."

James opened the dorm and was met with a loud blast of music. He walked in and saw students everywhere. They were drinking, dancing and socializing.

James didn't even know where to begin to look for Kendra.

He started to walk around. A drink was shoved in his hand.

"Um, I don't want this," James said but no one was around.

"Yeah…"

James started to back up but he ended up bumping into a group of girls.

"Oh! Terribly sorry," James said as his drink spilled on him and the floor.

"Oh. Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"He's cute," another one of the girls said.

"I know…"

"Um…James Potter. I'm looking for Kendra though. Kendra Saunders," James said.

"Come dance with me," the blond in the group said.

"Um…I'm not really…in a dancing mood," James said. But the blond pulled him threw the throng of people.

James placed his drink down on some table at he was pulled.

The girl brought them to the center of the dance floor.

She started dancing around James, shaking her hips in a persuasive movement.

James' eyes opened wide.

Suddenly, a whole group of girls who were all trying to dance with him. Some right up against him, others around him.

He finally heard his name being called.

"James!"

He looked around franticly. He then spotted Kendra. James shoved his way over to her.

She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so…sorry," she said. "I had no idea there was going to be a party here tonight," Kendra apologized.

"It's fine. We can do this another night," James said.

"Well, at least meet some of my friends," she said.

"Arethese allsecond years?" James questioned.

"No, some are third, some are first. I think a couple of 4th years came too," Kendra said at they pushed threw the crowd.

"Kendra!" someone called.

"Al!" she said.

She and a tall black guy embraced each other.

"James, this is Al. Al, this is James Potter," Kendra said, introducing the two.

James and Al shook hands.

"Hi. Are you a first year?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said, trying not to blush.

"Nice to meet you," Al said. "So, sorry, but I have to go. I'm in charge of food and someone ate all the chips."

"Ok, see ya!" Kendra called.

"Bye," James said.

"Once again, I'm sorry," Kendra said.

"No problem. I'll see you around," James said heading for the door.

"You can stay if you want," Kendra called.

"That's ok. I have a hoard of girls chasing after me," James said with a smile.

Kendra smiled back.

"Good night."

* * *

So, that's all for now. Just so everyone knows, I have been listening to McFly recently and I heard this song called Too Close For Comfort. I really liked the lyrics and the meaning behind the song and it's just like what's gonna happen in my story. I'm NOT changing the title but if you hear me say Too Close For Comfort, just know that I'm talking about this story. Ok, and I'll be back today!

Ponder Questions

-Jason was acting a lot more nicer towards Vanessa when his friends weren't around. What's with him and Vanessa?

-How did Vanessa get into this whole ritual thing?

-Does James have feelings for Lily?

_Next time on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Remus! What the hell are you wearing?" Sirius exclaimed. "You look a homo!"_

_"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said._

_Moony! Moony, come on out. I wanna see!"_

_"Never!"_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"Looking good, Potter" Kendra called._

_"Ever played Quidditch?" James asked._

_"Not really."_

_"Hop on," James said with a smile._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"I think thata we should start all over again. Ya' know, get off on a better foot."_

_"Hey Lily! Um...Vanessa," Liam said._

_"I have to ask you something..."_


	6. Episode 6: We, Thee Mighty Men

yeah me! I'm back today with Episode 6. Ok, I'll spill, I know this is really slow, but just bare with me. I promise it will pick up. This is all leading to the climax in episodes 20-24. That's my favorite part. But other good stuff happens soon too! Ok, I'll stop rambling. oh, listen to this, I'm listening to top 111 wussieist songs ever and "With Arms Wide Open" By: Creed is on there at # 39. I like this song! So, that's all. Do I need to do a previously? Alright, for you I will...

Disclaimer: Why do I do this? If you don't know what's not mine and what is, then maybe you shouldn't be reading this...

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Did you need something?" the blond asked._

_"I...ithinkthatthisisyours," Remus said in one long sentence._

_"I feel like an idiot," Remus said as soon as Lauren Reed and her friends turned the corner._

_"No, no. Considering your standards, I thought that you handled that ok," Sirius said. "I could help you."_

_"Thanks Sirius. But, let's just keep it between you andme for now. Ok?"_

_"Anything for my favorite werewolf."_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_I hear that you're having problems in Potions. I could help you, if you want," Kendra said._

_"Really? That would be great!" James exclaimed._

_"Um. How about tonight?"_

_"Ok," James said._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"Come dance with me," the blond in the group said._

_"Um, I'm not really...in a dancing mood," James said._

_"James!" Kendra cried._

_"This is my friend Al."_

_"Hey Al," James said._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"Lily. You want to go down to the kitchens?" Liam asked._

_"Um..all right. Let me get my stuff."

* * *

_

Episode 6- We, Thee Mighty Men

* * *

"Remus! What the hell are you wearing?" Sirius exclaimed. 

Remus was wearing a black turtle neck and kaki trousers.

"It's a Saturday. I don't have to dress nice for class. Plus, it's getting colder out and I don't want to catch a cold," Remus explained.

"You look like a homo!"

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said.

"Mate, you're not going to impress what's-her-face wearing that!" Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, confused.

"Moony, you don't have to wear something reveling to look sexy," said Sirius.

Remus just looked at him.

"Oh, come on," Sirius said, walking back into the dorm.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Remus, you wear old people clothes," Sirius stated.

"Well, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," Remus said, sarcastically.

"Ok," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get to work."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After Remus tried on about 20 different outfits, both he and Sirius gave up hope.

Remus, I hate to break it to you but, you've been out of style for years," Sirius said, looking at Remus.

Remus sighed.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Aha! I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now, they might be a little big but it'll work," Sirius said.

Sirius walked over to his side of the room.

"This is MY wardrobe," Sirius said

He opened up his wardrobe and it was HUGE! Remus had never seen anything like it.

After one quick look Sirius had made his selection.

"Go put that on," Sirius said.

Remus looked at him but walked in the bathroom to change anyway.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Moony! Moony, come on out!" Sirius called in a sing song voice.

"Never."

"What? Come on. Let me see."

"No."

"Come on."

"Sirius, I'm not coming out."

"Please, please, please."

"Sirius…"

"Please just let me see!"

"No. No. NO!"

"Just come out."

"Go away."

"Come on. Just let me see. I'm not gonna…"

"ALRIGHT!"

Remus opened the door slowly and stepped out.

"You look…ok?" Sirius said.

Remus looked two sizes too small for the clothes he was wearing.

The white T-shirt was big for Remus, especially in the pectoral area and the pants dragged along the floor. The leather jacket fit him fine except it was, again, a little large in the pectoral area and Remus must have had longer arms than Sirius. About 7 inches of his arms showed.

"I guess I'm a little more muscular than you are," Sirius said, lost in though.

"Ya' think?"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily found Vanessa sitting at a table very far into the library.

"Hey Vanessa," Lily said in her most cheerful, quite voice. "Do you mind me sitting here?" Lily asked.

Vanessa just glared at her.

"Um, ok," Lily said, sitting down anyway.

"Look, I feel as if we got of on a really bad start," Lily started.

Vanessa pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag.

"Smoking's really bad for you. Oh! I could help you quite!" Lily exclaimed.

Vanessa blew out smoke into her face.

Lily coughed and waved the smoke out of her face.

Lily tried to smile pleasantly at her.

"What do you want Red?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh! Right! So, I think that we should start all over again. Ya' know, get off on a better foot. I mean, we're gonna be roommates for the rest of the year, might as well fix this problem right now."

"I see no problem," Vanessa said.

"Oh," Lily replied looking downcast.

"Alright, alright."

Lily's face lit up.

"Um, Hello, my name is Lily Evans," Lily said cheerfully sticking out her hand.

"Vanessa Shinglton."

"Hey Lily! Um…Vanessa," Liam said, coming up to the two at the table. "Lily, do you think that you and me could maybe talk?" Liam asked.

"Um…well, actually…" Lily started, but Vanessa grabbed her bags and books and got up to leave.

"Oh. Ok, see you later, Vanessa," Lily called to Vanessa's retreating back.

They were back to where they left off at.

"What's up Liam?" Lily asked.

"Um…" Liam shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"you can tell me Liam. I won't laugh. Promise," Lily assured him.

"Wanna go get something out of the kitchens?" He asked.

Lily though that was a pretty award question. But she didn't want to ruin the small relationship that she had with James' roommate.

"Um, ok…then," Lily answered.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

James was walking around the school with his broom over his shoulder.

He was looking for Sirius. James hadn't played Quidditch this whole month and try-outs were just around the corner.

Eventually, James made it to the Quidditch field without Sirius.

Sucks for him.

James mounted and took off. He loved the feeling of being in the air. As corny as it sounds, flying made him feel more…alive.

James flew around the length of the pitch a couple of times then moved to the center, performing some of his chaser moves.

"Potter swivels, left, right, left, right annnnnnd turns UPSIDEDOWN!" James said as he did this.

"Potter reaches for the quaffle and misses! He misses the reach so how he has to turn up right and dive down. It looks like he's gonna miss it...he's got the quaffle! He's got the quaffle and is heading for the goals! I think he planned that one. He knew what he was doing…"

"Looking good, Potter!" a female called.

James looked over his shoulder to see Kendra walking towards the center of the field.

He turned around and headed for the ground.

He pulled out of his dive right next to Kendra.

She jumped back slightly.

"Geez. If you would have screwed up that dive, the both of us would be going to the hospital wing," she said.

James blushed slightly, but regained his composer quickly.

"Ever played Quidditch before?" he questioned.

"Not really. No. It's a solid no," Kendra replied.

"Ever ride a broom before?" James asked with a smirk.

"Not since lessons first year," she said with a laugh.

"Well, then, hope on," he said.

"On... on the back?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Unless you want to steer," James joked.

"No thanks."

Kendra walked over to James.

"Could you come down lower? Or else I'll make a fool of my self," Kendra said.

James went closer to the ground. Just so he was barley hovering.

"Just swing your leg over," James said.

Kendra looked at him with one eyebrow up.

James sigh dramatically, sarcastically, and held out a hand for her to grab on to.

She grabbed his hand and clambered on.

James noticed that her hands were soft. Very soft.

She grabbed onto his waist.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. Ya' ready?" James questioned.

"I guess."

James landed and kicked off hard, shooting both of them straight up in the air.

Kendra quickly rapped her arms around his waste.

"ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod," Kendra kept muttering.

James leveled them out and pursued forward. He turned and started circling the Quidditch pitch.

After going half way around the pitch, James checked to see if Kendra was ok.

He looked behind his shoulder to see Kendra staring at the ground, eyes wide.

"Don't look down. Look forward," James commented.

"I…can't. We're, we're so…so far off the ground," she said, her voice quivering.

"Alright then. Look at me. Look me straight in the face," he said.

Kendra pried her eyes off the ground.

They both stared at each other a moment until,

"James! Look out!"

James whipped his head around and pulled them out of the Quidditch pole's way.

"Sorry," he said with an embarrassed smile.

They both stayed quiet while James flew them around the pitch. James noticed that Kendra's grip had loosened.

"Are you ok?"

"mmmhmm."

"Are you starring at the ground?"

"….I'm staring at the back of your head."

"…Oh."

"So…," Kendra started. "This is what it feels like when you fly?"

"fear?"

"No. well, sort of. I mean, the thrill of being in the air. As corny as this might sound, I feel alive. Knowing, that with one stupid move, you could tumble to the ground. The only difference is that I know that won't happen because I'm on here with the only person I can truly trust. I know I won't fall because…I fell safe…riding with you."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"So, in 4th year on my birthday, I woke up to being greeted with a cake thrown at my face! I was like, "What the hell…" then, BAMB! Smack into my face," Liam exclaimed.

"That's horrible! Although, that's not as bad as the time the marauders put a sigh on my back that said, "Tell me I'm beautiful and that I'm Potter's," Lily explained. "All day I couldn't figure out why the whole school felt the need to talk to me and say I was Potter's when I _wasn't_," she said with a laugh.

Liam and Lily were sitting in the kitchen drinking butterbeers. They were talking about just random things in general.

"Ok, I've been dying to ask. Who are these marauders that you keep talking about?" Liam questioned.

"Oh. Sorry, that's James and his posse. Ya' know, Remus, Sirius, and Peter which, he actual isn't here," Lily explained.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Lily asked.

"Oh. No, my father just talks about a Pettigrew and his son wasn't to get a job at the ministry or something," Liam said.

"Oh. I see," Lily would have to ask the boys on how Peter was doing next time she saw them.

The two talked for hours until the house-elves politely asked them to leave.

"Well, thanks for walking me back to my dorm," Lily said.

"Yeah, no problem. Ya' know, this was fun," Liam said.

"It was. I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow Liam," Lily said. She felt a little award. She didn't know if she should huge Liam or shake hands or something. But it was weird because this wasn't really a "date" and they weren't the best of friend either.

"Good night," she settled for.

" 'Night."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Dude, you're actual here before me. Where were you?" Liam exclaimed as soon as he enter his dorm. "You were gone all day!"

"I was out flying," James answered. "Where were you?"

"I was in the kitchens," Liam bluntly explained.

"With who?"

"Who said I was with anyone?"

"Well," James started. "One doesn't go to the kitchens by themselves unless one is named Sirius."

"I see," Liam answered with a chuckle. "I was with Lily."

"On…on a date?"

"No, we were jus grabbing some food and drinks."

"And that wasn't a date?"

"No, we were just talking and stuff."

"Oh."

"Are you mad?" Liam asked nervously.

"Should I be? I was just wondering," James said.

"Ok. Well, I better get to bed or else I might catch my death by standing here," said Liam, trying to use the cheesy line.

"HA! It's not even cold here."

"Shut up Potter. And the floor is, a little."

And with that James was left to ponder the day in silence.

* * *

So, yeah. My friend had some questions. So like, have you guys heard of the saying, "Catch my death" when it's cold outside? Well, that's what Liam was saying, only he changed it a little. And when James is like "HA!" that's like, when your friend says something stupid and you give that bark like laugh. That's what that is. So, I think that's all. I'll see you A.S.A. my editor finishes editing episode 7. (which should be in a couple of days.) 

_Next time on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Hey. Lily. Wake up," James said._

_"What are you doing here?" Lily asked._

_"I couldn't sleep. Quidditch try-outs and stuff._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_"James. Nice job dancing last night. We're having another one tonight," Said the guy._

_"Lily, you want to go with me?"_

_"Alright. Sounds like fun," She said with a smile._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_James watched as a girl flew around the pitch at an amazing speed, doing flips and turns and loop dee loops. He didn't reconize her. He got a better look when she flew down low._


	7. Episode 7: Dancing, Flying, Jelousy pt1

Hey guys. Here's Episode 7. You're going to see some personalities come out. Some surprises and things that will be important later in the series and in this season too! Sound good? In a couple of days episode 8 should be coming and I'm working on episode 9 right now. Listening to "I'll Be Ok" by the one and only McFly. I'm super mad cuz I found out that out of all the American Bands in the world, The Click Five is that band that's touring with McFly. How weird it that! Plus, to top that, they're NOT coming to America and The Click Five is going to be in movie just like McFly. Go figure. So, I'm not to happy about that cuz I'm the one who supposed to be going on tour with McFly! Grrrrr, enjoy your episode...

The character's that are weird, are mine.

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Ever played Quidditch before?" James asked._

_"Not really. No. It's a solid no," Kendra replied._

_"Well then, hop on," he said._

_(wow! That's all I can come up with?)_

* * *

Episode 7- Dancing, Flying, Jealousy pt.1

* * *

James couldn't sleep. He fell asleep around 11 and now, at 4:30, he had been lying awake in bed for about two and a half hours.

Finally, he got out of bed and walked down to the lounge.

James was surprised to see a red headed girl lying down on the couch.

"Lily?"

No answer.

He walked over to her. She was sound asleep.

James noted that she looked just as peaceful as she had back in September that second night. He couldn't help but pull back some of the hair that fell in front of her face. He knew that he would have to disturbed this peaceful Sleeping Beauty soon.

"Hey. Lily, wake up," James said, shaking her slightly.

Lily's eyes fluttered opened and she sucked in air quickly.

"Sorry," James murmured.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Lily asked while yawning loudly.

"Around 4:30 AM."

"Geez."

"What were you doing down here?" James asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Head was clouded with thoughts. Anyway, I came down here so that I could clear my head. I must have fallen asleep in the process."

"Oh."

"Why are you down here? Or did you just get in?" Lily asked.

James gave a chuckle. "No, um…I couldn't sleep either."

"Can I ask why?"

"Um…Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow. Well, more like today but, you knew what I meant," James said with a smile.

"Already?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that try-puts took place in October," Lily said.

"Yeah. The first match isn't until November. So we start training in October," James explained.

"Hey! Since when have you been nervous?" Lily asked.

"Well, a lot of times actually. But the last time I try-out for Quidditch was when I was 13 and I had a really good chance at making the team. Now, I'm competing against people from last year, and the other best people from all over Britain."

"Wow. I guess that is pretty crazy," Lily said.

She never knew how stressful being a Quidditch player was.

"Well, I wish you good luck," Lily said, putting a hand on top of his.

She smiled warmly at him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

James and Lily spilt a little after 5 o' clock. Only this time when he fell asleep his thoughts were filled of Lily and Quidditch and not Kendra.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

James woke up to here the shower running.

He looked at his nightstand alarm clock. It read 8 o' clock. One thing that James liked about this college Quidditch was the fact that try-outs weren't until 11 o' clock this morning.

He heard the shower turn off and seven minutes later, Liam emerged in only a towel around his waste.

"Hey. Decided to sleep on for try-outs, eh?" Liam.

"Oh. Um… I had a rough night," James said.

"Well, If you want to get in you can," Liam said pointing behind him towards the bathroom.

"Thanks."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"James. You should really eat something," Lily said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eating boosts one's energy," Sirius said as he shoved three pancakes into his mouth at once.

"Yeah, but eating too much also makes one FAT," Lily commented.

"That's why certain people have the energy of a puppy from 12 Am to 11:30 Pm," Remus commented.

"Well, I am sort of like a puppy," Sirius said in an under tone.

"Good morning!" Liam called cheerfully. "Good morning Lily," he added.

"'Morning Liam."

"Anyone here trying out today?" he asked.

"The only one NOT eating," Sirius said.

"Well, I knew James was trying-out. He told me. But none of you others are going to?" Liam asked, surprised.

"As if anyone of us could out do James Potter. Man! I wish we could go watch though," commented Sirius.

"Ya know that they have two teams, right?"

"Actually, no," James said.

"See James. That makes your chances better," Sirius said. "So it's safe for you to eat."

"How does this whole thing work?" Lily asked, interested.

"Ok, so there are two teams. You've got A team, junior and senior, and then you have B team, freshman and sophomore."

"What?"

"Ah, sorry. 3rd/ 4th are B and 1st/ 2nd are B team. Now, every year, for your first _two_ years, they pick people all over again. In other words, you have to try-out again," Liam explained.

"Your 3rd and 4th year is just like at the school Hogwarts. Same people from last year, and the 3rd years try-out again. They keep the same people 'cause sometimes, a student only takes college for 2 years. Plus, the oldest it the team captain if the school feels that they did a good job."

"In other words, James has a 3 out of 3 chance in making it," Lily asked.

"Actually, I think the captain's a chaser. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Ok, 2 out of 3. But that's still good!" Lily said encouragingly.

James slammed his head on the table.

"Well, just remember that the 3 of us are rooting for you, James," Remus said.

"And me," added Liam.

"Plus, Vanessa. Wherever the hell she is," Sirius said.

James banged his head again.

qpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Liam had offered to walk with James down to the Quidditch pitch but James turned his down.

He decided to go a half an hour early in case the time had changed or something. When he got to the pitch, the first thing he noticed was that no on was there except for one girl who was flying around.

She was actually really good. Doing flips and turns and loop-dee-loops. She also had some great speed going on.

She'd get real close to her broom and would shoot off towards the other end, and just before she collided with the polls, she would pull up and out of harm.

As she did one more stunt and headed for the ground, James just stood there in awe.

But then, he got a better look at this girl.

He recognized her.

"Vanessa?"

The girl's head whipped around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I...I was just about to ask you the same thing," stammered. "I'm here for try-outs."

"That's it," Vanessa said, swinging her broom over her shoulder. "I'm out," she finished, turning on her heel.

"Wait!" James cried, grabbing hold of Vanessa's elbow.

"Don't go on my account. I though your flying was excellent! Better than mine, and I've been flying since I was able to walk!"

She blushed slightly. James thought that was impossible for her to do.

"I took it up when I lived with my mom for 3 years."

"Oh. So…your parents…"

"Are divorced. But I don't want to talk about it, so just forget about asking."

"Already forgotten," James said.

He smiled at her.

She gave him a half smile.

"Let's see what you've got Potter," she said.

"Alright. You're on."

James mounted off and Vanessa followed.

They flew around chasing each other and doing their favorite tricks until more people started showing up.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Alright. Good day to everyone. I'm Sharpay Knights and this is Sean Makin. We're both captains. I'm the captain for the B team and Sean does A team," Sharpay said.

Sharpay was a dirty blond. Her hair was extremely long, but how long James couldn't tell because she had it put up in a high ponytail.

Sharpay was medium height, but she had very long arms. Her eyes were a toffee color but no warmth was held within.

Sean on the other hand was tall and stocky. His hair was long and brown. His nose was slightly bigger than average.

He stepped up.

"I need all the 3rd year chasers to follow me," and with that, he turned and left, making his way out onto the field.

These try-outs were pretty serious.

" I'm gonna split you up by position. I need chasers to go to the far left, beaters here and seekers and keepers over to the right," Sharpay instructed.

About 12 people including Vanessa and James were over in the chaser section.

James didn't recognize anyone else here. In fact, he started to wonder were Liam was.

"Isn't that your roommate?" Vanessa murmured, pointing to the seeker/keeper section.

There he was, talking rapidly to everyone who was listening.

"Hey! So, you all can mount your brooms and just fly around. But, I'm gonna come around with numbers for everyone so I can keep track of you all. Plus I'm gonna place your year on," Sharpay explained.

After that, everyone mounted and started flying around, warming up. James and Vanessa had already done that so they leisurely flew around, talking quietly.

Later, Sharpay had everyone but the chasers sit down.

"Ok, chasers. I'm going to split you up into groups of three. Then I'm gonna have you toss the tennis ball around. Just in a circle, on your brooms."

James, Vanessa, and this other guy, Alec were in a group together.

James had to admit, Vanessa had a really good arm. She threw nice, hard, and straight and caught every screw-up Alec passed.

Alec was an ok chaser. He didn't talk much and had a lopsided throw.

James found this out, for every time he threw the tennis ball, James had to lunge to get the ball.

After tossing while positioned in the air, Sharpay had them fly around, as if in a game.

This is what James was looking forward to.

Weaving in and out of the other wanna-be chasers, James was working at keeping up with Vanessa.

Damn! She was so fast!

"Potter!" she called and he grabbed the tennis ball as it flew over his head.

"Watch out!" Someone cried. James whipped his head around and found another tennis ball pelleting towards his head.

He closed his eyes, stuck out his hand and grabbed it.

"Here!" James called back, tossing the ball to one of the other players.

"Vanessa," he said, throwing the ball over his head.

It flew forward and Vanessa caught it as she took a sharp turn.

The three flew towards the other end of the pitch.

"Alec!" James shouted, throwing the recently caught tennis ball around him and over his head. Only, the tennis ball wasn't caught as James had expected, but went flying downwards.

"Crap," James murmured, as he shot down after the ball.

He swiveled in and out of everyone to find Vanessa tossing the ball in her hand, smiling.

James couldn't help but crack a smile.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

While the chasers were flying around, Sharpay had charmed ping pong balls to fly around for the seekers to look for. They were mixed in with the chasers and _their_ tennis balls.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After many tasks and challenges Sharpay had the players do, the try-outs were over.

"Everyone, I have a couple more decisions left to make and then it will be complete. The paper will be posted at 8 o' clock tonight in the main lounge. If I could have numbers 16 and 17 stay back please. Thank you," Sharpay finished.

"What do you think she wants?" James asked Vanessa.

She just shrugged.

"Dudes!" Liam exclaimed as he swung his arms over James and Vanessa's shoulders. "You're totally in. That's why she wants to see you," Liam said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ok then," James said.

Liam walked off the grounds, backwards, while giving them a thumbs-up.

"You wanted to see us," James asked Sharpay when him and Vanessa approached her.

"Yeah, mount up. I want to see something. Sean! Mount up, you have to see this," Sharpay said.

James had just noticed that the older Quidditch team was still hanging around.

"Do you think…?"

"Come on!"

James and Vanessa kicked off.

"Alright. If you haven't already figured out, we're playing a couple rounds. Sean, watch this," she said.

One of the 4th years flew up with the quaffle.

"Ready."

"Just play as if you're in a game," Sharpay said. "This is nothing. Ok?"

"Go!" the kid threw the ball up in the air.

Vanessa instantly flew up and grabbed the quaffle, speeding towards the goal post.

James followed along with Sharpay.

Out of no where a bludger went speeding towards her.

"Vanessa, to your left!" James called.

She looked, swerved and tossed the quaffle over her head.

James caught it with both hands.

He sped off towards the goal posts only the bludger seemed to be heading towards him.

He flipped over so that he was hanging upsides down.

"Vanessa!" he said, and swung the quaffle at her.

She flew to the goal post towards the left but flew the ball towards the farthest right. Unfortunately, Sean must have seen that coming for he reached over and grabbed the quaffle.

"Shit," Vanessa mumbled.

"Just so you know, most people wouldn't expect that, they'd expect you to go for the middle one. I almost fell for that one myself," Sean said.

Vanessa didn't say anything.

"I see what you mean Sharpay. I think you three will work real well together," Sean commented.

"I thought so too. You are the two best flyers I have seen in years. Granted, American Quidditch players live off fried foods, but, beside the point, excellent. I'll see you two," she said with a smile.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

At about a quarter to 8, the lounge was filled with the people who had tried out for Quidditch, all gathered around the bulletin board

James and Vanessa were among these people, just more towards the back, having already known their fate.

Although, James did notice that Liam was one of the people who was right in the front.

"Excuse me, excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" Sharpay shouted as she pushed though the crowd.

The lounge was in an uproar as people found out whether their talents matched up to the standards or not.

Soon enough, Vanessa and James made it to the sign which read…

Thank you to everyone who tried out. For the select six who made it, practice starts tomorrow at 1:00 pm. See you there!

Sean Makin-Head Captain, Team B

Keeper:Sean Makin

Beater:William Holmes

Beater:Orlando Blu

Chaser:McKenna Jonhson

Chaser:Samantha Frill

Chaser:Jamie Jones

Seeker:Kim Zwerblis

Sharpay Knights-Head Captain, Team A

Keeper: Keith Rook

Beater: Henry Sheppard

Beater: Katie Sheppard

Chaser: Sharpay Knights

Chaser: James Potter

Chaser: Vanessa Shinglton

Seeker: Liam McCarthy

"Congratulations Potter," Kendra said.

James turned to his right to see her standing there, leaning up against the wall on one hand. Her hair was down and the light seemed to be shinning just right.

"Th-thanks you. I mean, thank you," James said with a blush.

"I can't wait until your first match. I bet you'll be the best out there," she said.

"Naw, no, Sharpay is probably better. I mean, she's older and stuff, too," James reasoned.

"What's age got to do with ability? It's the person and how much they are willing to put forth the effort to succeed," Kendra said.

"Well, I guess that does matter," he said. James gave a chuckle, "I guess I'm lucky enough to have even made the team."

"I think they're lucky to have found_ you._ But, you just keep thinking that Potter," Kendra said with a smile.

"Hey Kendra, James," It was the black guy from the party, Al.

"The 2nd years are having a face-off. It's just about to start. You can come along too Potter, if you want," Al informed.

"Alright, sounds like fun," Kendra said, clapping her hands together.

Al started walking towards 2nd year lounge.

"Come on James! It'll be fun," She said.

"What exactly is this face-off?" James asked.

The three of them were walking quickly so that they wouldn't be late.

"Oh, lots of things. Sometimes you get people who rap, or dance. Sometimes people will do that telling-each-other-off thing. Whatever the mood it," she explained as their pace quickened.

"Do you ever participate?" James questioned.

"No, I just like to watch. Al does though. He dances and sometimes raps too," Kendra further explained.

Finally, the three had reached the 2nd year lounge. When the three entered, James noted the huge circle of people in the center of the room.

Al, Kendra and James walked over to join the other 2nd years.

The music was up loud, the bass very heavy, and three people dancing in the center. One guy and two girls.

As the rhythm changed and the heat picked up within the crowd and between the dancers, everyone started clapping their hands with the bass line.

"This is a mix of years again? Right?" James asked Kendra, shouting over the bass line.

"Of course!" she said back.

Soon the song ended and everyone was clapping while the threesome bowed and exited.

James watched in amazement three more groups of people dance in the middle. The way they moved was intoxicating and…almost beautiful.

Another group ended and the D.J asked for another pair or group.

"Any takers? Any takers at all?" he called.

Kendra grabbed James' hand and raised it in the air along with hers.

"We'll go. Me and James!" she called.

"What?" James hissed.

"Great! Give it up for new comers James and…"

"Kendra. James and Kendra!"

The lounge started clapping.

"I don't know that I'm doing," James murmured.

"You've never done this before?"

"Well, yeah, but not with a zillion people watching."

"Well, just pretend that they're not watching. Just follow me," Kendra said in a whisper.

The music started with a thudding bass line, almost like a heart.

Kendra turned her back away from James.

She held her hands above her head and started shaking her hips to the beat of the bass.

Boom! Boom, boom! Boom! Boom boom! Boom! Boom, boom!

Shake. Shake, shake. Shake. Shake, shake. Shake. Shake, shake.

James didn't know what to do. What was Kendra waiting for or expecting?

All he knew was that he could feel his forehead heating up, he couldn't stop staring at Kendra and the whole room was watching.

Just as James was about to make a move (of what he wasn't quite sure) another line picked up.

James took one step forward, then another, in time to the rhythm until he was behind Kendra.

He grabbed her hips in mid-movement and turned her around with her hands still held over her head, their eyes locked. James slid his hands up her sides while Kendra put hers down and ran them along the length of James' arms, starting at his shoulder blades.

James took another step forward, while Kendra stepped back slightly.

Just then the song blew out into full blast. As if that beginning part was the intro.

Kendra started dancing along to the beat, while swaying her hips and hands.

James stood there, not quite sure as to what he was supposed to be doing as the male.

Kendra sensed this for she mouthed,

"Just move with the music and me."

James gulped slightly and started to dance. He was concentrating really hard on what his hands and legs were doing (for he felt that men should not be shaking it,) and what Kendra was doing.

"_Just like I always do. Just like when I go to clubs. Nothing else is different," _James kept murmuring to himself.

Finally, she grabbed his hands and pulled them over onto her shoulders.

"Just for now," she mouthed and they both started to move in rhythm.

Automatically, his hands slid down to her waist and he pulled them close together. Kendra smiled a half smile and turned around.

James and Kendra danced until the song ended.

When it did, Kendra leaned back into James and wrapped her hands around his sweating neck.

The whole room broke into applause and Kendra gave a chuckle.

She hoisted herself off him when the cheering slowed down, grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

The audience started clapping again, and only stopped when James closed the door to the lounge.

"James!" she exclaimed. "That was excellent! Bloody amazing!"

"I wasn't bad?" he questioned.

"Oh my gosh, far from it! It was like you had done it before. I mean, in front of a crowd."

Like James had said earlier, he had been clubbing, but the girls were either A-younger and he was more experienced, B- the same age, so James just took control or C- the girls were older, but looked nothing like Kendra did.

Plus, this time, James had an audience of people 18 years and older. It was very nerve wreaking.

"Oh, well, I'd walk you back to your dorm, but it's right here," James said.

"Thanks for a wonderful dance though," she said.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. It was great fun," James said with a half smile.

Kendra hesitated a bit, and then leaned in and kissed James on the cheek.

"Good night," She said.

"'Night."

And with that, James strolled back to the first year lounge with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

The next morning, James walked down to the Dining Hall without the gang. Even Liam was up before him.

He found the group instantly for they were the largest group of people sitting together.

James walked over to them and sat next to Sirius, across from Lily.

"Good morning!" James said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Remus and Lily responded.

"A good morning it is indeed," Liam said, a grin also plastered to his face.

"It's not a good morning if you didn't even have a good night," Sirius mumbled.

"Sorry that sleep didn't come to you, buddy," James said.

"It would have been good, 'cept I was up all night looking for you. I mean, where'd you go?" Sirius questioned.

"I was…out," James said. He wasn't quite sure that he wanted to tell everyone what really happened last night.

Later. He'd tell them later.

"Hey. James right? Nice job last night. People are still talking about it. That was hot," this guy who had just walked up to them.

Obviously, later was now.

"Um, I don't think I know what you're talking about," James said.

He tried to take that route.

The guy chuckled.

"Yours and Kendra's act was great. You don't remember? Maybe you were hammered. We're having another one tonight. See you there," the guy said. With that, he took his leave.

James sighed. The route he took was not too brilliant.

"You were out partying?" Lily questioned.

"You got hammered!" Remus cried.

"You went parting without me?" Sirius and Liam both exclaimed.

"You're all Potter's babysitter?" Vanessa said, some ways down the table.

"Yeah. Yeah! You all aren't my mum!" James exclaimed. "And yes, I went parting without you two and no, I didn't get hammered. I don't know what the guy was talking about," James exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in a confused way.

"I meant about getting hammered."

"Oh."

"So, what happened last night? What's making you so bubbly?" Lily asked.

"I danced and watched other people dance. I mean, nothing personal or anything like that," James said.

"Was Kendra there?" Lily asked quietly

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," James said.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's kind of hard not to be happy. I mean, you just made the Quidditch team and all," Lily said. "I'm going to go finish up my homework. I'll see you later." Lily got up and left.

"What's up with her?" James asked as soon as Lily left.

Vanessa sighed loudly and heavily.

"Ahhhh, you two are SO hilarious," She said, getting up and leaving too.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"You don't see it? Oi," Vanessa replied.

She left, walking down the hall, shaking her head.

"Whatever. So, anyone up for Quidditch before practice?"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Ah, going at the "hard-to-get" approached eh?" Vanessa said as she took a seat next to Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Ok, play stupid if you want. But my suggestion is for you to go with Potter tonight and make sure you play bad," Vanessa said with a wicked smile creeping up on her face.

Lily wasn't quite sure as to what Vanessa was on about, but she decided right then, that she _would_ be going with James tonight.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Hey Potter! James, wait up!" Lily called as she rounded a corner.

"What's up?" James asked.

"You mean, besides the sky?" Lily joked.

James stopped walking

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Lily said, trying to contain her smile.

"OH! Lily, I was going to ask you, would you like to go to the second year's party with me tonight?" James asked.

"Yeah. Actually I was just… I was just wondering if you were going or not," Lily said. She wasn't quite sure why she stopped herself, but she shrugged it off.

"Sirius and Remus are gonna go with us. Is that ok?" James asked.

"I don't care. That's not my choice," Lily said with a laugh.

"Alright. Just thought I should ask."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all walked down to the 2nd year lounge for the party.

"Would you like my advice now, a little later, or after you're drunk?" Remus asked.

"Um, later," Sirius said.

"Ok, I think that we should leave no later then 10 o'clock.

"What!" Sirius cried.

"We have classes tomorrow. Remember?"

"Um, tomorrows Sunday," Sirius said.

"No, Sirius. _Today_ is Sunday," Lily said.

"Alright, No later the twelve. No. Actually, twelve-thirty," Sirius said, correcting himself.

"Ok. Don't go to class tomorrow. I don't care," Remus said.

"Well, 10 o'clock. _Come on_. That's like a bed time for the weenies.

"Well, then, I must be a weenie for that's when I'm leaving.

"Guys, can you stop fighting?" James asked.

"What if what's-her-face is there? Gonna be a weenie then?"

"Who's what's-her-face?" James questioned.

"I won't care if she's there," Remus said.

"What? You don't want to like, eat her face or something?" Sirius teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Who the hell are we talking about?" James whined.

"Guys!" Lily screamed.

"What?" they all said.

"Good Lord," She murmured.

"Hey! We're there!" James cried.

The four of them walked in the lounge. They were greeted with loud, blaring music. Not the same stuff as last night.

"Awesome," Sirius said. "Oh, hot chick by the food. See ya," Sirius said. He grabbed Remus' forearm and pulled him through the throng of people towards the food.

"James!" Kendra cried. She went up to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Glad that you're back," She said.

Kendra wore a tight mini jean skirt with a black halter on top. Her hair was down, as usual, but it was her bright red, plump lips that caught both James and Lily's attention.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Wha...oh! This is Lily. An um… friend from Hogwarts," James said.

"Hi!" Kendra said in a haughty kind of way.

Lily didn't like Kendra.

"Let's go get something to drink, James," Lily said, grabbing James' hand forcefully.

"Well, make sure you save a dance for me, Potter," She said.

"Bye," Lily said unpleasantly, and with that she left, pulling James along with her.

"God, Lily, could you be any more rude," James snapped.

"What are you talking about? Did you see her? She had skank written all over her," Lily said.

"Man, you were the last person I would expect to say that about someone. For your information, _Kendra _happened to be a friend of mine."

"I think she has more then friend on her mind," Lily murmured.

"What'cha say?" James asked.

Lily just shook her head.

"OH MY GOD! It's him. JAMES POTTER!" Lily turned to her right to see a swarm of blonds running their way.

"Oh shit," James said.

"Have fun," Lily said with a snarl.

Lily walked a way just as the girls had reached James and the drink table.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Lily slammed the door closed to her dorm.

"I see that someone's jealous," Vanessa said.

"What are you talking about," Lily said as she took her robes off and set them on the chair.

Vanessa just smiled at her.

"Whatever, just…don't talk to me," Lily replied. She flopped down onto her bed, kicking her shoes off.

"Get in a row with Potter?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, if you must know."

"Ah, this is classic. How much longer of this game are you two gonna keep playing?" Vanessa asked.

Lily, not understanding as to what Vanessa was saying, shrugged and changed into her pajamas.

As for Vanessa's question, their game would end in a little more than a year from now.

* * *

Wow, attitude Lily. Plus, what's Vanessa know that no one else knows about? I think all my readers know cuz you're all smart. Everyone knows cept Lily and James. Hahahahaha! Ok, now that I've confused you all, please leave a comment, cuz I feel like I'm talking to myself. And Troy, stop reading me my story over the phone. That's a werid feeling! 

Um,I have to think about what will happen next time. My notebook is up stairs. Um...

_Next Week on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Lily!"_

_"Let me go first. I'm really sorry..."_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"Quidditch Shinglton?" Jason called._

_"Why do you keep bothering me?" she asked._

_"I'd not qualify us as friends anymore," Vanessa cut in._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"Hello Mr.Dumbledore."_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"I want to help the world. I want to be fighting danger and making a difference in the world," James explained._

_"That's deep," Liam said._

_"Yeah, wish my father could see that..."_


	8. Episode 8: Thinking and Relising

Hey, hey, hey! How art everyone human out there? Ok, not funny, I know. So, I'm doing ok. My sis is back from camp, so it wouldn't be peaceful around here anymore. I'm really happy cuz...I might be able to buy my McFly cd over sea's! Now I don't have to wait until '07 for my cd which would kill me. But like McFly says, "I guess at times like these remind me, that I've got to keep my feet on the ground." Ok, that sounded way better in my head... NEways, thanks for all the comments. I wish I could thank everyone, but I'm lazy and I don't want to pull it up. So, you know who you are, and if you didn't review, grrrrrrrr. I'll see you when I finish writing and typing up episode. I'm thinking in about a week, cuz my editor is leaving today and won't be back till Tuesday, then give her a couple of days to read it and fix it. So, that's all. Check out "That Girl" at

and leave me a comment if you have one!

Disclaimer: Um, "I let her slip away, they tell me everyday, that it'll be ok, Yeah, she rocked my world, more than any other girl..."

_Previously on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Here, let me help you," James said putting down his bag._

_"Thank you, young man," the elder replied._

_"Albus Dumbledore."_

_"James Potter."_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_"Vanessa, Vanessa,Vanessa. Is that really you? Geez, you look totally different."_

_"You two know each other?"_

_"Yeah. We go way back. Vanessa, whatever happened to you? You like, vanished off the face of the planet._

_"Look, I'm sorry. I was acting like a jerk. I was with my buddies and it just...spilled out," Jason said._

_"What do you want Jason?"_

_"I wanted to see if you were ok."_

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_"Hey Potter! James, wait up!" Lily called as she rounded a corner._

_"Oh! Lily, I was going to ask you, would you like to go to the second years' party with me tonight?" James asked._

_"Yeah, sounds like fun."_

_qpqpqpqpqp_

_"James!" Kendra cried. "Who's your friend?"  
__"Wha...oh, this is Lily. An um...friend from Hogwarts."_

_"Let's go get something to drink, James," Lily said._

_"Well, make sure you save a dance for me, Potter."

* * *

_

Episode 8- Thinking and Relising

* * *

James sat through a very dull, very boring history class. He thought that dropping history back in 6th year meant forever. 

Nope.

Every 5 minutes or so, Remus would shake Sirius andJames awake.

Finally, James decided to focus on Lily.

She was writing down furiously everything and anything important. She was watching and writing at the same time. Every now and then she would tuck a stray hair behind her ears or lick her lips.

"I think he's drooling," James heard Sirius whisper.

James whipped his head around.

Sirius did this eyebrow thing and then winked at him.

"Shut up!" James mouthed.

He looked back at Lily and she was staring right back at him.

James blushed and Lily smiled at him. James continued his search around the classroom and found Snape.

He was leaned over his parchment and writing very quickly in that tiny, scrunched up hand writing.

James just rolled his eyes. At last, the bell rang.

James jumped up and packed, hoping to catch Lily.

"Lily!" He called to her retreating back.

"Look, I just wanted to say…"

"No, no. Let me go first. I'm really sorry. My behavior was totally unexpected. I was very rude last night to both you and Kendra and it was uncalled for. I'm so ashamed of myself," she said.

"Hey. It's no problem. I thought it was "that time of month" anyway," James said with a chuckle.

Lily smiled.

James didn't know what to say after a comment like that. So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"If I can help you in any…"

"James, I'm not on it. I was just…tired. Everything's good," Lily said. She stepped in and gave him a hug. The first thing James noticed was that she smelled good.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The first thing Lily noticed was that James smelled good.

Really good.

"I'll see you around. Unless you want to go to the library with me," She said with a smile.

"No thanks. I'm heading down for lunch."

"Alright, I'll see you around," She said turning towards the library.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Vanessa walked towards the showers outside the 1st year's lounge. She knew that no one would be in there for most people wouldn't walk outside the lounge to shower. Plus it was 5 o'clock.

"Quidditch Shinglton?" Jason called.

Vanessa stopped walking and turned around.

"Didn't think you were fond of flying."

Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" she asked.

Jason gave a chuckle.

"Am I a bother? What's wrong with trying to talk to a friend?"

Vanessa turned and kept walking.

Jason ran to catch up.

"Seriously," Jason reasoned. "I mean…"

"I wouldn'tqualify us as friends anymore," Vanessa cut in.

"What?"

"Look, I hardly know you anymore, and I think you could say the same," She said.

"It's not like…"

"You haven't seen me since I was 13! Six years! You haven't talked to me in six years!" Vanessa cried.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"Why are you shunning people out?" Jason asked again.

"I'm not…"

"Yeah, you are. Look at how you treat your roommate. What's her name? Lily? She may not know you well, but you can tell she cares. Me. Even if I haven't seen you in six years, I still want to talk to you," Jason explained. "It's like you want people to repel against you," Jason said.

They had reached the washroom.

Vanessa turned and looked Jason in the eye.

"Maybe I do," she whispered.

"Oh no. That's the image you're putting on yourself. You know what I think? I think that you're afraid to let anyone gettoo close to you. Afraid of what might happen. I think that you'd rather be _known _as a nobody, rather than _hurt_ as a _somebody_," Jason said, his voice dangerously low.

Vanessa bit the inside of her mouth. She wanted to blink but dared not to. She didn't know what to say to a remark like that.

"Just…leave…me…alone," She spat back in an undertone.

Vanessa threw the door open and slammed it closed.

Vanessa stood in the shower thinking. She was thinking about what Jason had said. Was that true? Was what he said what she was feeling?

_As if._

**Why do you think that?**

_Because, there's nothing to be afraid of about your past. You didn't kill anyone._

**That's not what he said.**

_Well, he sure made it sound that way._

**Maybe I'm afraid that people will judge me about my past.**

_Well, of course they're gonna judge you about your past. I mean, you act just like your parents did._

**Shut Up!**

_Just telling the truth._

**My mother was decent.**

_Barely. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if either one of them were dead right now._

**How dare you! Take that back. You don't mean that?**

_Um…yeah. We'll, it's the truth. You don't love them and they don't love you. Besides, you were thinking the exact same thing._

Vanessa closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the shower wall while a single tear fell down her face.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

James walked down to Dumbledore's hut. He hadn't seen his elderly friend in a while.

James knocked on the door.

Dumbledore opened it with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter."

James sat down at the small table set in front of the fire.

"Can you believe the weather? It's only October!" James said.

"Welcome to England," Dumbledore said with a smile.

He handed James a glass and James took a sip.

"Mm, this is hot chocolate."

"Ah, yes it is. I like the mixture it makes with sherbet lemons. Want one?" he offered.

"No thanks," James said keeping his disgust hidden.

The two sat in silence for awhile sipping at the warm beverage.

Finally, Dumbledore said, "Something's bothering you. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I don't know," James said. "I mean, I'm…"

"Having girl problems eh?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yeah sort of. Ok, so there's Kendra. And dude, she's _amazing_. She's nice and smart…"

"Beautiful?"

"Beautiful! Gorgeous! She's amazing. But she's a year older than me," James finished.

"So what if she's older. A year's not that much."

"Yeah. But then there's Lily. Now, I've know Lily since I was eleven."

"Well, that's good," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, but we weren't the best of friends, if you catch my drift," James said in a small voice.

"I see. But you're friends now?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"What's she like?" he asked.

"Well," James began. "She's brilliant. I swear, she knows everything. And I don't just mean school wise. She knows what to say, when to say it. She can solve _any _problem and if she could, Lily would help the whole world as quickly as she could. One country at a time."

"Also, she's beautiful and nice. I mean, she's not model pretty, but more like, natural pretty. Plus she smells good.

"What's she smell like?" Dumbledore asked eagerly.

"Oh, she has a fresh, fruity smell. Like, wild flowers, but then, more like an orange of something. It's hard to explain," James said.

"I know what you mean. Do either like you back?"

"Kendra probably does. Even if it's a little. But Lily, I think she'll only see us as enemy's putting their differences behind them. Nothing more."

"Well, you'd be surprised."

James had to leave Dumbledore's in a hurry. The Quidditch team wouldn't be able to meet tomorrow, so instead, Sharpay thought it would be better if she held two practices today.

"You alright Vanessa? Your eyes are a little red," James asked.

She didn't say anything back.

"Come on. Mount up. Start warming up your bodies," Sharpay called.

James started flying around. His eyes were still adjusting to the setting sky.

Sharpay pulled out the quaffle and had Vanessa and James pass it around while she worked with other people.

Vanessa was acting differently today. Her flying was slower; she wasn't putting much effort towards her throws and catches. Plus, twice, she had to dive to grab the uncaught quaffle.

"Shinglton! Why don't you go in for the night," Sharpay said.

With Vanessa leaving, that left James partner less, so Sharpay had James fly around weaving in and out of people and having Liam keep up She said this would help James with his quick movements and Liam with his tracking ability.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily entered the dorm and saw Vanessa in her ritual position. She was rocking back and forth a murmuring very quickly.

"Shouldn't you be done with that already?" Lily asked before she could stop herself.

"I need more time today. Kind of been a shitty day," Vanessa said. "And, no Red, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask."

"Shit. I lost the spirits," Vanessa swore.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I know better then to talk to you when you're busy. I'm sorry," Lily said, afraid of what Vanessa might do.

Vanessa just looked at her with that spooky glare.

Lily bit her lip.

"I'm….gonna go take a shower. Or would you not suggest that right now," Lily asked.

"I'm going to bed," she said, blowing out her candles and placing them on the desk.

She hesitated a bit then said, "You can use cinnamon and orange scented candles, if you want. For your pores…"

Lily smiled.

"You know what? I think I'll try that."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Liam and James walked down the halls. Tired and well worked out.

"You're pretty fast Potter," Liam said.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Dude," Liam said turning around so he was walking backwards. "This is so awesome that you and I are on the same team. Like, I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were that good. You should just plan on becoming a Quidditch player rather than an actual job," Liam said, talking rapidly.

"Yeah, that's what my father said, too," James murmured.

"What, you don't want to do that?"

"Well, not really. I want to help the world. I want to be fighting danger and making a difference in the world," James explained.

"Wow, dude, that's deep," Liam said. "But I guess that's cool too."

"Yeah, wish my father could see that," James muttered.

* * *

Bum, bum, bum, buuuuuuum! Ah hahahahaha, ok, I don't know what I'm laughing at. Especially, cuz I'm listening to a sad song right now. (You can say it, I'm weird.) So, I really like writing about Vanessa and Jason. I put most of my effort towards them but I do put effort towards other also. I also love when Liam and James have there talks. Cuz like, Liam's all like, "I love talking to you," and James is like, "Go away." It's sooo much fun. NEways, So, I have a question for you all, what's your favorite band? So, just tell me when you leave a review and I'll be happy! Yeah me! Oh, P.S, the whole part with Vanessa, it was like a Lord of The Rings thing. The italics was like, the old Vanessa/Shmegle, trying to reason with herself. You know, lie to make her feel better. And the bold, was like the new Vanessa/golum, who's like, this is what's happening so get used to it and yeah, it sux but to bad. 

_Next time on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_(ok, since I don't have this whole episode typed out, this is going to be narrator style rather than quotes...)_

_Halloween has come around to Hogwarts, bring forth the first party the Marauders have had this year. Sirius convinces Remus to dance with Lauren. Sirius also tries to bring forth James' true feelings at the end of the night, but it only goes half planned for James shares a dance with Lily, but walks Kendra to her dorm. What's going on and what happens to James at the end of the night?_

_Read Everyone Has Secrets, Episode 9- Shut Up and Kiss Me_


	9. Too Close For Comfort

OK, so, I know that I _should _be posting Episode 9(_Shut Up and Kiss Me_), but, I'm not. I have been _super_ busy. Math packet, getting ready for school, I've been cleaning for my party that is TOMORROW! (Yeah McFly!) Ugggg, school starts Wednesday, it feels like school just endded. Oh yeah, that's cuz I had a math packet to do. Grrrrr, so, I'm listening to Too Close For Comfort right now, ok, no. Now it's All About You, but NEways, the reason why I'm postiong this song rather than an episode is because, I haven't finished episode 9 but I figured that I should post something. SO this song, it totally tells the life line of my story. Well, the chours at least. Now, the verses is more of the relationship that Vanessa and Jason have. And just so everyone knows, I didn't keep posting the chours, it's at the very end of the song. So, I know that songs aren't fun to read, but you can like, come up with your own melody to the song since you probley don't know what it originally is! Ummm, this is long. So if you read this whole thing, make you in your review you write down,Rat Leg,ok? And, if you have any ideas relating the song to the story, leave that in your review too! Ok, I'm done rambling.

¿MJ¿

Disclamer: This is song was written by McFly.

Too Close For Comfort By: McFly

I never meant the things I said to make you cry,

Can I say I'm sorry?

It's hard to forget, and yes, I regret,

All these mistakes.

I don't know why you're leaving me,

But I know you must have your reasons.

There's tears in your eyes;

I watch as you cry, but it's getting late.

XXXXX

Remember when we scratched our names into the sand,

You told me you loved me?

Now that I find, that you've changed your mind, I'm lost for words.

And everything I feel for you, I wrote down on one piece of paper,

The one in your hand,

You won't understand, how much it hurts to let you go.

XXXXX

All this time you've been telling me lies,

Hidden in bags that are under your eyes.

And when I asked you, I knew I was right,

But if you turn your back on me now,

When I need you most,

But you chose to let me down.

Won't you think about what you're about to do to me, and back down?

XXXXX

Was I invading in on your secrets?

Was I too close for comfort?

You're pushing me out when I wanted in.

What was I just about to discover?

I got to close for comfort,

You're pushing me out,

When I wanted in.

Was I invading in on your secrets?

Was I too close for comfort?

You're pushing me out when I wanted in.

What was I just about to discover?

When I got to close for comfort, driving you home,

Guess I'll never know.


	10. Episode 9: Shut Up and Kiss Me

Hey guys. Ahhh, no chapters in a long time! I know, it volleyball season and it's really hard for me to update. Today is the first day in a long time that I've been able to do what I want. It feels good too! So, here's episode 9. Sorry about the song in the last chapter thing. So, according to all my friends, there are still typos even after I edit this. DARN! I'm working really hard at getting those. So, without further ado, episode 9.

_Last time on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_"Quidditch Shinglton?" Jason called._

_Vanessa stopped walking and turned around._

_"Didn't think you were found of flying."_

_Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed._

_"Why do you keep bothering me?" She asked._

_Jason gave a chuckle._

_"I'm a bother? What's wrong with trying to talk to a friend?"_

_Vanessa turned and kept walking._

_Jason ran to catch up._

_"Seriously," Jason reasoned. "I mean…"_

_"I'd not qualify us as friends anymore," Vanessa cut in._

_"What?"_

_"Look, I hardly know you anymore and I think you could say the same," She said._

_"It's not like…"_

_"You haven't seen me since I was 13! Six years! You haven't talked to me in six years!" Vanessa cried._

_"Why?" Jason asked._

_"What?"_

_"Why are you shunning people out?" Jason asked again._

_"I'm not…"_

_"Yeah, you are. Look at how you treat your roommate. What's her name? Lily. She may not know you well, but you can tell she cares. Me. Even if I haven't seen you in six years, I still want to talk to you," Jason explained. "It's like you want people to repel against you," Jason said._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Having girl problems eh?" Dumbledore said with a smile._

_"Yeah sort of. Ok, so there's Kendra. And dude, she's amazing. She's nice and smart…"_

_"Beautiful?"_

_"Beautiful! Gorgeous! She's amazing. But she's a year older than me," James finished._

_"Yeah. But then there's Lily. Now, I've know Lily since I was eleven."_

_Does either like you?"_

_"Kendra probley does. Even if it's a little. But Lily, I think she'll only see us as enemy's putting their differences behind them. Nothing more."_

_"Well, you'd be surprised."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_"I'm….gonna go take a shower. Or would you not suggest that right now," Lily asked._

_"I'm going to bed," She said, blowing out her candles and placing them on the desk._

_She hesitated a bit then said, "You can use cinnamon and orange scented candles, if you want. For your pores…"_

_Lily smiled._

_"You know what? I think I'll try that."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Peter Pettigrew?" _

_"Yeah. You know him?" Lily asked. _

_"Oh. No, my father just talks about a Pettigrew and his son wasn't to get a job at the ministry or something," Liam said. _

_"Oh. I see," Lily would have to ask the boys on how Peter was doing next time she saw them. _

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Well, not really. I want to help the world. I want to be fighting danger and making a difference in the world," James explained._

_"Wow, dude, that's deep," Liam said. "But I guess that's cool too."_

_"Yeah, wish my father could see that," James muttered._

Episode 9- Shut Up and Kiss Me

In no time, everyone got into the swing of things. The students knew which teacher would give them the most homework on Fridays, which homework you could do right before class started and which teacher you could write, "Ha ha! Didn't do it!" and you'd get a 100 on the paper.

James often thought about what Dumbledore had said. He prodded and picked and stifled through their conversation, trying to pick up clues. But nothing came.

Lily and Liam were becoming close friends. They were often found debating over something, though. Liam had a lot of great ideas, but Lily often disagreed with them. Lily wondered why Liam hadn't become a politician rather than doing what he's up to now.

As for Remus, his nerves where not dying down anytime soon. Sirius taught Remus pick-up lines and how to act towards Lauren. It didn't help that she was a year older. Yes, Remus did have a girlfriend before, but she was never older and smart. Sirius didn't see the problem with Lauren being a year older than Remus, (that's what he thought the problem was about) but that wasn't his biggest fear.

The month of October came to an end, and Halloween came near. Sirius felt as if the University wasn't "feelin' the spirit" of the holiday.

"Mr. Black, do I dare ask as to what you are doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor, I don't think the students here are feelin' the spirit that Halloween brings," Sirius said as he cut out the insides of the pumpkin. He was sitting out on the lawn of the college grounds.

"Hey Padfoot! What face should I put on the front of my pumpkin?" James asked. He walked over towards Sirius, pumpkin in hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, professor. Hi, come to carve a pumpkin with us?" James asked.

"Us?"

"Well, yeah. Me, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Liam. We_ did_ ask Vanessa, but she said she'd rather soak in baked beans than carve a pumpkin. Talk about crazy but, whatever," James said.

"Miss. Evans too?" McGonagall asked.

Just then, Lily walked towards the guys with her pumpkin.

She froze, "Oh, hi Professor McGonagall," Lily said, turning red.

"I _can't_ believe this. I would have figured that you would have grown out of this already…" McGonagall started rambling.

"But Professor, you can't _do_ anything to us because we're not doing anything wrong," Sirius reasoned.

"Well, I guess you're right. Just, pick up after yourselves," she said. With that, Professor McGonagall let them be.

Lily looked after her worriedly.

"Oh, Lily, don't worry. You should only worry about which face you're gonna do on your pumpkin," Sirius said.

Lily sighed but sat down anyway. Soon, Liam and Remus joined them and they all started carving out their pumpkins.

James was scraping the insides so quickly, that he accidentally flung some at Sirius.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried. He scoped up some pumpkin goop and flung it at James.

Lucky for James, he was expecting that and ducked. Unfortunately, it hit Liam.

"All right. That's it," Liam said. Right then, everyone started throwing pumpkin goop at each other.

About an hour later, the five of them all walked in the school, covered in pumpkin goop.

"I'm going to shower," Lily said.

"Actually, I was thinking that we should just walk around like this for the rest of the day," James said.

"I'd agree, 'cept, we have to change into our costumes," Sirius said.

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Are we really going to do that? Because, that would be sweet," he said with a smile. "I mean, dressing up."

"Of course! And Remus would dress up as the wolf man!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus glared at him.

"What! I thought it was funny," Sirius said in an undertone.

"Well, whatever we plan on doing, we better do it quick, we still have to tell people about the costume party," James said.

"I don't think we should have the party today. I mean, both Liam and James have their first Quidditch game tomorrow and a Marauder's party doesn't end at ten," Remus reasoned.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. Don't be such a worry wart," Sirius said, as he put his pumpkin covered arm across Lily's shoulders. "James and Liam will have a great time tonight, and an even greater game tomorrow. This'll all work out," Sirius assured.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go get ready and convince Vanessa to come," Lily said, taking her leave.

"Alright men, let's get to work!"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily walked into her dorm.

"Good lord, do you smell," Vanessa commented.

"I didn't know," Lily said sarcastically. "Anyway, the guys are throwing a costume party. You don't have to wear a mask or go with someone. Just show up with a costume on," Lily said.

"I think I'm a little old for costume parties," Vanessa said.

"I think your friend will be there. Jason, I think is his name," Lily said.

"All the more reason _not_ to go," she said, flopping down on her bed.

"Oh well, I really think you should go. It'd be fun," Lily said trying to convince her.

"No, not gonna happen."

"I'm sure that you could miss _one_ night on your ritual stuff. I mean, you should have some fun in your life," Lily tried again.

"Sitting here and watching you convince me is also fun," She said with a coy smile.

Lily heaved a sigh.

Vanessa just winked.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Hey Moony," Sirius said.

"Hey Padfoot."

"So, guess what I found out," Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"I give up," Remus mimicked.

"Oh, come on. You didn't even _guess_."

"I don't need to. Whatever you're going to…"

"Lauren's gonna be there!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Lauren who?" Remus asked, clueless.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Reed. _Lauren Reed_. Get with the program. Now, you're wondering how I know this."

"Actually…no…"

"'Cause, I asked her personally!" Sirius exclaimed, as if his plan was _so_ brilliant. "I told her that a certain special someone would be waiting for her in a werewolf costume."

"Sirius! I told you, I'm not going as a werewolf," Remus stressed.

"Then what _are_ you going as?" Sirius questioned.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" Sirius cried.

"Nope. 100 no-kid," James said with a smile.

He was holding up a costume that resembled one of the three musketeer outfits.

"Come on. The Three Musketeers are widely known and respected. Plus, it's better than the Three Amigos," Remus reasoned.

"Well, just so you all know, I'm not wearing the beards and crap," Sirius snapped.

James clapped his hands together.

"Great! It's settled. Now hurry up and get changed so we can get the party started!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily entered the lounge. A lot of people where already there. All the lights were out except for the few flashing laser lights and disco ball. (This was very random, if Lily had to say.) The D.J was in front of the fireplace, busting tunes, while the drink and food table was against the other wall. All the couches were pushed aside so people could still use them (like the people using them right now) but they were out of the way for the people wanting to dance.

Lily found James over at the drink table. He was stocking up on drinks.

"Nice party," Lily called.

James spun around, causing his hat to fall off. He blushed slightly.

"Oh, Lily. Thanks," he said.

"I think it's better than that one with the second years," Lily said.

"Well, I do try hard," he said with a smile.

"So, are you a…Musketeer?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. And you're…"

"Some butterfly faerie thing," Lily said with a chuckle.

She wore a leaf looking skirt that was yellow, lined with a light green. The top was bra shaped, covered with green leaves while purple/blue tiny flowers were scattered. Her hair was pulled back on one side by another purple/blue flower and her see-through wings glistened in the light.

"Where's the rest of your crew?" Lily asked.

"Off and about somewhere," James said. "They won't be hard…"

"Hey Lily! Lookin' good Potter," Liam said, greeting them with a smile.

"Are…are you a vampire?" Lily asked.

"The one and only. You must be some sort of a princess, eh?" Liam questioned.

"Something along those lines," Lily answered.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"Alright. I'll see you around, James. Save a dance for me," she said.

"Most definitely."

Liam and Lily walked over to the crowd of people.

Not even after 5 minutes of dancing, Lily was warm. She was glad that she had picked a costume like she had.

After a while, Liam went and got drinks for them.

"I got you some Butterbeer. Don't want to start the night off drunk do we?" Liam said with a chuckle.

Just then, someone in a tight black jumpsuit with ears and a tail, bumped into Lily, causing her to spill her drink.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" It was Kendra.

"Oh, you're Lily, right? James' friend?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, have you seen him?" she asked.

"No, not all night," Lily lied.

"Well, if you see James, would you tell him I'm looking for him.

"…Sure," Lily said while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Thanks. I'll see you around," Kendra said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"How do you know Kendra?" Liam asked.

"You know her too?"

"Well, yeah. Her parents and my parents are like, best friends."

"So, you two hang out a lot?" Lily asked.

"No. She's older than me," Liam said.

"She's only a year older.'

"Yeah, try 3 years. She was held back a year as a freshman in college, but her boyfriend was a year older. So, she became friends with his friends too. She should be a 3rd year now, and her boyfriend would be a 4th year. In other words, she knows _everyone_," Liam concluded.

"She was born in '58?"

"'57. June 17th. Personally, I feel that she's a tease. A bloody tease."

"Yeah, she's….she's not my cup of tea," Lily said.

"She's even hit on _me_ before. But, James might be the key that will turn her round."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Remus was walking through the crowd of people. He had lost Sirius about 30 minutes back when he'd found a hot blond princess.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" a voice shouted over the music.

Remus spun around and came face to face with Lauren Reed.

"Oh, hi," Remus said. It seemed to be getting really hot in the room. He was wearing too many layers.

"This party is pretty wicked," she said. "So, let me guess, you're a musketeer?" she said.

"No one has guessed wrong yet," Remus said with a smile. "And you're…"

"A gypsy. I couldn't think of anything else," she said with a chuckle.

"No, that's a pretty cool costume. Pretty original," Remus said.

"Thanks."

"Um, you want to get something to drink?" Remus asked.

"That would be lovely."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"James Potter. If I didn't know better, I would say that you are trying to avoid me," Kendra said, approaching James.

"Oh. Sorry. I've been very busy. Ya' know. With the food and stuff," James said.

He was standing at the food table, filling the trays with more treats. James noticed that Kendra was dressed in a tight black jumpsuit, making her look like a cat. The black ears and tale confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh, come on. Everyone can wait for food. Come dance," she said, grabbing his hand.

Kendra found a spot in the middle of the dance floor. The two started dancing (not as intensely as they had the night a couple of weeks ago.)

After many hours of dancing, Sirius announced the last dance of the night.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, seeing as Halloween is almost over with, I'm gonna play one last song for you all," Sirius announced. "This is the time when I want all my boys out there to get with their lady for a slow song."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The music started up. Liam left the party, unexpectedly, so Lily was left to wander around.

She found James dancing with Kendra.

"Go figure. So much for "saving a dance," with me," Lily murmured.

She started heading for the door.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

James started to break away from Kendra.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it's just, I promised Lily a dance…"

"And you have to do it right now?"

"Well, I'd like to."

"Look, she's walking away…"

James didn't hear the rest of what Kendra said, for he started walking towards Lily.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lily opened the door to exit the lounge.

"Lily! Lily, wait up!" Lily heard a voice cry.

She turned around to see James running towards her.

"James? what do-? What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Um…would…would you like to um…share this dance, this_ last_ dance? With me?" he stuttered.

Lily broke out into a smile. "I'd love to," she answered.

James took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. She slowly brought her hands up onto his shoulders. While James gently rested his hands on Lily's waist.

They danced for a little bit and then Sirius passed by. He smiled a knowing smile and winked at James.

James just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just Sirius being a jerk," James said.

"Ok," Lily said with a smile.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_5 minutes ago…_

Remus was wandering around. Some other guy had asked Lauren to dance, so Remus was left to wander. A lot of girls had come up to him, asking him to dance,(probably mistaking him as James or Sirius) and he had even danced with a couple, but Lauren was the one on his mind. Of course, Sirius wasn't real thrilled about that…

"_Moony! Where's your bird?" Sirius asked._

"_Ok, she's not my…bird. But, some guy asked her to dance," Remus explained._

"_And you let her go?"_

"_Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do? Say, "Hey, she's mine and you can't have her?" Remus said sarcastically._

"_Something along those lines, yeah," Sirius said, wide eyed. "See, you'd approached the situation like so, "Well, I guess you could have a dance, but don't forget to save one last dance for me," and then you walk away."_

"_Just walk away?"  
_

"_Yup, cuz then, that whole time that she's dancing with that guy, she's thinking, "Hum, wonder what it'd be like to have Remus hold me. How would my dancing be next to Remus? See, it's all focused around you." Sirius explained._

"_Ahhh, I see."_

"_So, you go find Lauren!"_

Remus rolled his eyes. He heard Sirius make his announcement…

"…out there get with their lady for a slow song."

Everyone in the room seemed to move in. There was a couch some ways down, with Lauren sitting there.

Remus was surprised, but brushed it aside and came up with something cocky to say as he walked over there.

"Why is such a beautiful young…gypsy sitting all by ones self?" Remus said, trying to imitate an old English man.

She turned and smiled.

"Because gypsy's dance partner likes chicks with big boobs," Lauren said.

Remus nodded his head knowingly.

"Would fair lady care to dance?"

"She would love to," Lauren answered.

She held out her hand, and Remus pulled her up and onto the dance floor. Lauren latched her hands behind Remus' neck, while he tenderly placed his on her waist.

She smiled at him.

Remus' knee's turned to jelly, causing him to accidentally step on Lauren's foot.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so _so _sorry," Remus gushed.

She chuckled, "It's ok. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Geez, I'm a klutz."

"You're so cute when you're nervous," she said with a smile.

Remus turned a crimson color.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"You know, this truely is an awesome party. And the best part of it is…no teacher, barging in and stopping the fun," Lily said.

James gave a chuckle.

"I know, it is nice."

Both James and Lily lapsed into a silence, filled with there own thoughts.

"Nervous about the game tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"What? Oh, no. Well, I don't know. Kinda. I mean, not as nervous as I was during try-outs," James said.

"You know, this is totally off subject but, we should go to Hogsmead some time. I really do miss the Hogwarts visits," Lily said.

"Just…you and me?"

"Well, I suppose. Or, everyone. You, Remus, Sirius and me, whatever fits," she answered.

"That's a good idea," James said with a smile.

"Well, you know, I'm just _full_ of ideas."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Lauren stepped in closer to Remus and laid her head on Remus chest. She sighed.

"Mmm, you're warm," she commented. "Plus you smell good."

Remus was finding it very hard to stand right now.

qpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Ok, everyone. Let's start the count down till midnight! 10…9," Sirius cried.

"What is this? New Years?" Lily asked.

James just chuckled and shook his head.

"6…5…"

"Should we join in?" Lily questioned.

"…4…"

"Why not!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"…3…"

Lauren turned and looked at Remus. Remus got caught in her blue, sparkling eyes.

"…1!" Sirius cried.

Just then, balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling and the water sprinklers went off.

Lauren leaned in and kissed Remus on the cheek.

He just staired wide eyed.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight," she said in his ear.

Remus just nodded his head.

"Would you…walk me back to my dorm?" she asked.

"Um…"he looked over as Sirius who was attached to some blond on one of the couches.

"Yeah, no problem."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"…1!"

All the people around Lily and James started kissing. She wasn't sure if James would appreciate that, so she pulled him into a huge.

The lights went on and the balloons confetti and water stopped falling.

Lily pulled out of the huge and looked around.

"You guys have one hell of a mess to clean up," Lily commented.

People started slowly heading for the exit.

"I'll see you around James," Lily said.

"What! You're not gonna help?" James asked.

Lily gave a smirk. "You're on your own there." And with that she left the room.

James sighed. He looked over at Sirius.

"Padfoot! Padfoot come on," James said, clapping his hands together.

"Hey Potter," Kendra said. She slinked up to him.

"Do you think that you could take me back to my dorm?" she asked.

"Um…sure," James said.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Remus and Lauren walked down the hallways. Lauren grabbed Remus' clammy hand.

"Um…I…um," Remus stammered.

He knew that he should say something. Anything.

"I like the smell of coconut," Remus blurted out.

Lauren chuckled. Remus could have slapped himself.

"You're so funny."

He tried again.

"So, um, what…whatcha' studying?" Remus tried.

"Oh, I want to be a healer. It takes a long time to become one, but I should finish a year early because I was placed in advanced."

"I'm in advanced to!" Remus said. _What am I? A dufus! _"Um…so….you're taking…"

"Well, potions. Obviously, charms, for some reason. Um…transfiguration. So if I need to transfigure something, I can. Plus, I had to take a year of Defense Against the Dark Arts so I could recognize symptoms."

"What types…of symptoms?"

"Oh you know. Um…like werewolfs for example. I can recognize the side effects when the full moon comes round. Stuff like that."

"You…you can detect stuff like that?" Remus asked, nervously.

"Yeah. I know, I'm a blond and shouldn't be…"

"No! That's not what I meant. Sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. Oh wait. This is me," Lauren said, pointing to her dorm.

"You know Remus," she started, "This has been such a brilliant wonderful night. We should do it again soon."

Remus just nodded his head.

Lauren leaned in and kissed Remus on the cheek again.

"Good night, Remus," She said, opening her dorm door.

"Good night…Lauren."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"So, you nervous about the game tomorrow?" Kendra asked.

"Kind of. It's just another English team. The South Side, or something like that," James said.

I'm sure you'll do great," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that I'm not going to be getting a good night's sleep," James added.

Kendra stopped walking.

"I take it that this is your dorm" James asked.

"Yeah," she answered. Kendra took both of James' hands into her own. "Thanks for such a _wonderful _evening. I definitely think that was the best Halloween party ever," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks."

With that, Kendra put her right hand behind James' head and kissed him full on the lips.

James could have sworn that the entire world had stopped. Even his own body. And there was Kendra, kissing him, while he stood there, not doing anything about it.

Kendra broke apart, much too soon for James' liking.

"See you at the game," she said in that silky voice.

Kendra walked into her dorm and closed the door.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sirius asked when Remus and James both walked into the lounge.

"I've been in here cleaning all by myself," Sirius complained.

"I walked Lauren back to her dorm," Remus said.

"Who is this Lauren girl that you two keep talking about?" James asked.

"Remus has a crush on a 2nd year," Sirius answered with a smile.

"Really?" James asked, his voice mischievously sly.

"Yeah. He danced almost all night with her too."

"It was nothing big though," Remus assured.

"Mate, this is HUGE. This is the first time I have really seen you come out of your shell," Sirius said. "So, James, you walked Lily back?" he asked.

"What? No, I took Kendra back," James said.

"WHAT? You were _supposed _to take Lily back!" Sirius cried.

"Yeah, but this was out of a romantic thing, sort of. Lily and I are just friends," James said.

"Yeah, and it's gonna stay that way if you don't make a move," Sirius snapped.

"Whatever," James started picking up garbage.

"You know, we should go to Hogsmeade one of these weekends," Remus said.

"Yeah, we could all get dates and stuff," Sirius said. "Did Lauren say anything about Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"No, nothing."

"Well, if she suggests going as a group, turn that down and ask her if she would go with just you. Guarantee she'll say yes," Sirius said, a smug smile on his face.

"How do you know?"

"Because…when a girl asks to go somewhere, liking in a group, she really wants to be alone with you. She just doesn't want to ask. She wants _you_ to ask _her_.

James froze.

"_You know, we should go to Hogsmeade some time. I really do miss the Hogwarts visits."_

"Hey guys," Lily said, walking into the room. "So like, I'm walking back to my dorm and I'm like, I really should go help. Especially since James has a big game tomorrow," Lily explained. She started to help clean up.

"Cool," Sirius said.

"Speaking of the game," Remus said as he also started picking up trash, "Pete said he'd meet us, so he could watch you play," Remus said, directing his last comment towards James.

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily thought back to her conversation with Liam.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Lily asked.

"The one and only," Sirius responded.

"How's he doing? Did he get that job at the ministry?" Lily asked.

"Job at the ministry? Pete's not working there," James said.

"But, isn't he trying to get a job there? His dad was helping him." Lily questioned.

"Peter's dad has been dead for 5 years. He didn't go to school this year because he wanted to help his mom out," Remus explained.

"That's not what Liam said," Lily said.

"Well, I just talked to Peter today," Remus said.

Now Lily was left with the question, why did Liam lie?

Bum bum bum bum!

Ok, once again, no quotes or whatever from next times episode, but here's what will happen...

_Next Time on Everyone Has Secrets..._

_It's the first Quidditch match of the season. With Kendra trying to hook up with James, some of Lily's emotions finally slipping out, Liam trying to hook up with Lily and Sirius birthday that day, things will get a little crazy..._


	11. Chapter 11

Dear E.H.S reader,

I owe everyone an extremely huge apology. A lot of things have been going on, preventing me from writing. As I was looking back at old episodes, I realized a lot of things were missing. My characters didn't have any personalities, my story wasn't fully developed…it was just bad. Unfortunately, I'm going thought a sludge right now, so when I'll pick up the story again, I don't know. I'm actually hoping to get rid of everything I have already posed and re-posing better version about it. I'm sure I have lost all my readers now because of this, and that's alright. Hopefully THIS summer I'll have E.H.S up and running but right now I'm in a "no-more-write" faze because of something that happened in school. Who knows what the future for me and my writing cares holds for I don't know.

MJ

P.S, If anyone knows any of these characters birthday's please let me know…

James Potter

Lily Evans

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Severus Snape

Dumbledore


End file.
